My Magic Box
by elmo-doodle
Summary: A trinket box that JD bought from an old man at a fair poses more trouble for him than he could ever imagine. Is this a curse, or is it a chance for him to get closer to the one man who he thought hated him?
1. Chapter 1

**elmo-doodle: **And low-and-behold, begins her first [SCRUBS] fanfiction that is not going to be a oneshot. Prepare yourselves for humour, crazyness, and so much sugary fluff that you will need to brush your teeth afterwards. This story is not recommended for the diabetic, so really, Turk shouldn't be in it. I'm kidding, of course =) I hope you'll all give this one a chance! I have had way too much fun planning and writing this one, and I cannot wait to get the rest of the chapters written!

**Warning: **This chapter is extremely mild, no violence (not that I intend for there to be much of that anyway!). I'm not sure whether it will be JDCox slashiness - I'll just have to see how it goes!

**Rating: **Over-all rating for this fic will be T, because Perry's in it, and he swears =\

**Disclaimer: ***laughs* can you _imagine_ what [SCRUBS] would be like if the fangirls got a-hold of it? It is for that reason that I do not own [SCRUBS], and I never will. Damn.

**Summary:** A trinket box that JD bought from an old man at a fair poses more trouble for him than he could ever imagine. Is this a curse, or is it a chance for him to get closer to the one man who thought hated him?

**Chapter One/Prologue**

Carla smiled as JD and Turk entered their apartment just after 10pm. They were chatting away like the old married couple that they were, and Carla had to shout to get their attention.

"Hey, boys!" she yelled. "How was the fair?"

"Awesome," they answered in the same high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I got this cool little thing from one of the magic stalls," JD said as they went over to sit on the couch on either side of Carla.

"Magic stall?" Carla asked, amused. "Hey, baby," she added to Turk.

"Hey," Turk replied, giving her a brief kiss. "Yeah, JD was ecstatic when he saw the sign. This weird old man was standing behind the stall, and, baby, I swear, he was like a hundred years old."

"Oh, Turk, don't be over-dramatic," JD said. "He was just extremely wrinkly. Anyway, he told me that I was obviously very young and was still a child at heart, and he made me an offer on this little box." He took a small trinket box that fit comfortable in the palm of his hand. It had a velvety texture, and was covered in black material with swirling, sparkling rainbows. "He said it's a 'Youth Box', and that if I keep it with me, I'll always feel young."

"I think it's just a mind-scam," Turk stage-whispered to Carla, who grinned.

JD gave him a look. "You're just jealous because you're gonna be old," he said, standing up from the couch. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Night, Bambi."

"Night, dude."

JD waved at them and went in to his room, closing the door behind him. He quickly changed in to his pyjamas and settled to bed. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up the trinket box, studying it a bit more carefully. _Maybe it is just a scam_, he thought, _but it's a pretty scam_.

JD shrugged off the thought and put the box underneath his pillow, before settling in to a deep sleep.

Therefore, he didn't notice how his pyjamas were becoming too big for him.

* *

"Baby," Turk said as he entered the living room the next morning. "Is JD up yet?"

Carla shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

Turk sighed and crossed the room to knock on JD's bedroom door. "JD, man," Turk called. "C'mon, you're gonna be late for work." There was no reply. "Alright, I'm coming in." Turk pushed the door open and looked towards the bed. There was no sign of JD, but his pyjamas were in a heap at the top of the bed near the pillows.

"He's not in here," Turk called back to Carla. She entered the bedroom, too.

"That's strange," Carla said, frowning. "Maybe he left early..."

"Baby, look," Turk said, nodding towards the bed.

There was something moving underneath the sheets, or more specifically, underneath the pyjamas. Turk and Carla watched in confusion as the outline of something sat up beneath the pyjamas and gave a short, frustrated cry.

Turk and Carla looked at each other and simultaneously moved towards the bed, where the figure was twisting about in desperation. Carla reached out to pull the pyjamas away, hesitating slightly. She gently gripped the fabric and pulled it away from the figure.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

There, sitting on JD's bed, was an infant that looked to be no more than a year old. The baby had achingly familiar blue doe-eyes, and a messy pile of hair on his head. The baby seemed to frown and let out a strange, confused noise. The baby's eyes went wide and he, quite comically, clasped his tiny hands over his mouth.

Turk and Carla's jaws dropped open.

"JD?"

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **baby!JD, everyone? The following chapters will create warm, fluffy feelings strong enough to make all the snow outside melt. Stupid snow. =]

Review, pretty please? Your comments are quite literally the fuel that keeps author's going!


	2. Chapter 2

**elmo-doodle: **uh... hi! Whoa, thanks for the reviews! After your encouragement and um... threats (*coughs* **licorice-bear**) I have decided to give you the next chapter! Hehe, I kid - I'm really really thankful for your reviews and support and I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter and the following ones! Ooh, and **Lauren**? You made me smile =] and I'm talking about a full on break-my-face-and-make-my-cheeks-really-sore kinda smile. Thankies! For the review I mean ... not for breaking my face. ... LOL ^^_

**Chapter Two**

Carla was pacing the area in front of the couch, while a smaller JD followed her with his eyes. He was dressed in a light blue onsie that Turk had to go out and get along with some diapers and baby formula. Turk was standing behind the couch, also watching Carla.

"Baby," he said gently, "if you don't stop that, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"I just can't believe this," Carla muttered, more to herself than to Turk. "JD, is that _really_ you?"

Baby JD rolled his eyes but nodded. "Me," he said, but it appeared to take alot of effort.

"Dude, you can talk?" Turk asked in astonishment.

JD nodded again. "Little..." he stuttered out. "Diff-cul."

"So... you're normal JD, but stuck in a baby's body," Turk stated. "It could be worse."

"Turk, I don't think it gets much worse than this!" Carla shouted, but she forced herself to calm down when JD winced from the noise. "Okay, we've just got to figure this out." She paced a bit more before she sat down next to JD. "Did you notice anything unusual before you went to sleep last night?" she asked him. JD shook his head. "Something must have caused this... these type of things just don't _exist_."

JD's brow furrowed in concentration (a strange thing to see on a baby, Turk noted in amusement) before suddenly widening his eyes. "B-box!" he stuttered.

"Box?" Carla repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Bambi..."

JD nodded furiously. "Box!" he said, more firmly this time. "Ooth box!"

Turk snapped his fingers in realisation. "The Youth Box!"

"Yes!" JD chirped.

"Turk, don't be ridiculous," Carla said.

"Baby, I'm not!" Turk protested. "JD, buddy, where did you put it?"

JD groaned when he realised where he had placed the box before falling asleep. "Pil--low"

Turk disappeared in to JD's room for a few seconds before returning in to the living room, box in hand.

Carla frowned. "Is that smaller than it was last night?" she asked, taking the box from Turk. She laid it in the palm of her hand, and tried to remember its proportions the night before. "It was almost twice that size before," she said. JD nodded in agreement.

"Small," he said.

Carla sighed. "This is too strange," she said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to back to the fair and find that 'magic stall'."

"There's no way I can deny magic now," Turk said.

Carla sighed again, and then started as her watch started to beep. "Turk! We have to get to work!" Carla gasped.

"Baby, what about JD?" Turk said. "We can't just leave him here!"

Carla paused before her eyes lit up with an idea. "Elliot's not working today!" Carla said. "I don't think she has any plans either."

"Baby, Elliot?"

"Care to suggest another solution?"

"..."

"I thought so," Carla said. "Right, Turk, you call Elliot and explain the situation to her. Tell her to come over here and I'll get our stuff for work."

"Sure, sure."

* *

"Aw, JD, just look at you!" Elliot cooed as she scooped JD up in to her arms. JD observed her with a bemused expression before looking towards Turk and Carla fearfully.

"I'll be back this evening, Bambi," Carla said. "Elliot, please don't humiliate him. He's still got his mind, so try not to baby him."

Elliot pouted. "Like you wouldn't," she muttered.

Carla responded by rolling her eyes. "We'll be back soon," she said.

JD gave her a sad, and slightly desperate wave at them before they left the apartment. He turned to look at Elliot.

"Hi," he said, cringing internally at his baby-voice.

"Aww!" Elliot cooed again. JD sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* *

"Laverne, could you find a doctor to check up on these patients?" Carla asked the other nurse.

"Aren't these Doctor Dorian's patients?" Laverne asked, slightly skeptical.

"JD's... found himself in a bit of trouble today, and I'm not sure when he's gonna be able to make it back."

"Mmhmm," Laverne hummed. "Whatever, sweetie. I'll find a doctor."

Carla smiled gratefully and turned around. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Perry standing in front of her. "It's rude to sneak up on people," she commented.

"I'm sure it is, sweetheart, but gosh, I just couldn't care less," Perry said, smiling before turning more serious. "Where's Newbie? I have seen neither head nor tail of him today and darn it, it's just a little strange."

"Why should it matter to you?" Carla asked. "It's not like you actually care about him." Her tone suggested that she thought otherwise.

"Don't get sassy with me, sister," Perry growled. "Just answer the damn question."

"JD's just been busy with his patients today," Carla lied, not looking at him.

"Not a single one of JD's patients have seen him today," Perry said, "and yes, I checked," he grudgingly admitted at the look that Carla was giving him, "and the reason I'm here is because it's unusual."

Carla didn't say anything as she cotinued to sort through some paperwork.

"Where is he?" Perry asked, getting frustrated.

"He's... off," Carla almost winced. She could keep a secret when it was serious, but Perry was almost as good as getting secrets out of other people as she was.

"Carla..."

"He's just sick," Carla said, still avoiding eye contact with him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some patients to attend to."

Perry growled as she walked away from him and he took off in the other direction. He paused briefly to take his phone out and scroll down through his address book to land on JD's house number (he would _never_ confess to JD about actually having his number) and he almost pressed the call button.

Then, he didn't.

He snapped his phone closed in frustration and continued walking. "I don't care," he muttered to himself. "I _don't_ care."

* *

Carla was relieved to get home that night. She had spent the majority of the day avoiding Perry and his questions, and the rest of her shift was spent trying not to lose her temper with JD's interns. She reached the apartment and opened the door. When she saw what was happening before her, she couldn't hide her shock, or her smile.

Elliot was sitting cross-legged on the floor and JD was sitting just a few feet away from her. Elliot was covering her eyes with her hands before bringing them away quickly and saying, "Peek-a-boo!". Carla's shock was increased when JD laughed joyously and clapped his hands.

"Elliot," Carla said, making them both jump. "What did I say about _not_ babying him?"

"I wasn't!" Elliot said defensively. "Okay, maybe I was, a little," she added when Carla raised her eyebrows at her, "but we were just making some observations."

JD nodded, "Yep!"

"Observations?" Carla repeated frowning.

"Yeah! Come here," Elliot beckoned her over to sit beside her. "Basically, we were just testing how much this change has affecting him mentally, since it's obvious what has happened physically," Elliot said quickly. "For example: I can have a perfectly normal conversation with him about the disadvantages of jumping straight to surgery instead of considering all the medical alternatives first."

"Was mow ov a de--bate," JD managed to say.

"Well, it was hardly a debate if we were supporting the same side," Elliot said.

"I sh-till won."

"That's not the point," Elliot said, and Carla almost had to bite back her laughter. "As you know, nerdy JD is still tucked away in there."

"Hey!" JD protested.

"I get it, Elliot," Carla said, "but what's your point?"

"It seems like the adult, nerdy JD is conflicting with the brain of a one-year-old," Elliot continued. "Observe." She put her hands over her eyes again and pulled them away. "Peek-a-boo!"

JD laughed again, and Carla couldn't help but smile.

"It's strange," Carla said, "but I guess it makes sense. We can hardly expect JD to be changed to a baby and still act like an adult."

Elliot nodded and lightly tickled JD's stomach, making him squirm and giggle. "I kinda like him better this way," Elliot commented. She grinned when JD made a noise of protest.

"He is extremely cute," Carla said. JD's eyes drooped down as he yawned. "Aw, sweetie, you tired?"

JD nodded. "Ugn," he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"I'll take him to bed," Elliot said. She gently scooped him up in to her arms and carried him in to his bedroom. Carla took out her mobile and rang Turk.

"Hey, baby," she said when he picked up. "Have you found that "magic" stall yet?"

"Baby, you are not going to believe this..."

* *

"Gone?!" JD said, as loud as he could.

Turk winced at the desperation in his friend's voice. When he had come back home he had to explain to Carla and Elliot that the stall was most definately not there anymore. Now that JD had woken up from his nap, he was finding that he was repeating himself.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Turk's voice indicated that he was more than sorry, "but it wasn't there! I even checked the stalls next to it, and the people said that the guy just up and left this morning. He didn't say where he was going."

JD groaned and fought to keep back the tears that the one-year-old wanted to shed.

"Turk!" Elliot scolded. "You're upsetting him!"

"I didn't mean to!" Turk said defensively.

Carla cuddled JD to herself. "It's alright, Bambi," she said, rubbing his back soothingly. "We'll find a way to fix this. Turk," she addressed her boyfriend, "get the laptop out and start searching for anything that might give us a clue as to what we're dealing with. Elliot, there's some baby formula in the fridge- could you get it ready and heat it up?" They both nodded and went off to their assigned tasks.

"Hate this," JD mumbled in to Carla's shoulder, sniffing slightly.

"I know, Bambi, I know," Carla said softly. "We'll get you back to your old self in no time."

* *

Three days later, they were no closer to finding a way to fix JD than they were in the beginning. Elliot, Carla and Turk managed to swap their shifts around so that at least one of them was home with JD. On the fourth day of JD's change, Carla was home with him.

Despite Carla telling the others not to treat JD like a baby, she was finding it hard to obey that rule herself. Her maternal instincts jumped at the chance to look after an infant, and she couldn't help but give JD all her attention. Not that he complained of course. But his infant-mind was definitely posing a problem.

"JD!" Carla scolded him that afternoon. "Where did you get that from?"

JD looked up at Carla with his big, blue eyes. "Table," he said around the pen that he was currently chewing in his mouth.

Carla sighed and bent down to pick him up. "Bambi, you _know_ it's not safe for babies to eat those kind of things," she said while she took the pen away from him and set it in a safe location.

"'M sowwy," JD said, immediately looking guilty. "I coodn' wesist."

"Aw, sweetie," Carla hugged him. "I can't even begin to understand the torture this is putting your mind through, but I really hope that we'll figure out how to fix this soon." JD nodded and wrapped his tiny arms around Carla's neck.

"I'll behave," JD said. "I pwomise I'll twy."

"I know you will," Carla smiled at him. "You hungry yet?" JD nodded. "Okay, I'll get you something to eat, and then it's nap-time for you, mister." JD rolled his eyes but smiled.

Carla was just about to set JD down when there was a knock at the door. "Now, who could that be?" she said, readjusting her hold on JD and carrying him over to the door. She didn't even bother to check the peep-hole.

When she opened the door she almost fell over.

"Doctor Cox!"

* * *

**elmo-doodle: ***squeeee!* Baby!JD in full action! Well, almost! And I ended with a really bad, cliché cliffhanger! Hurrah! Now, go brush your teeth and leave me a review? And threats if you must... =]


	3. Chapter 3

**elmo-doodle: **Hiya! Okay, I'm gonna try and get some consistency in my updates, so I will be updating this story every **Wednesday** and **Saturday**, mkay? It gives me a scheduele to work to! Okay, here we have it - Perry's big scene! Enjoy!

**Warnings: **impled Slash (happy? hehe!) and Perry features in this chapter, so of course, there will be swearing!

**Chapter Three**

Perry couldn't believe that he was spending his day off checking up on JD.

The kid had been missing from work for four days now which just wasn't like him. Carla hadn't been giving him much more information than "Bambi's sick", although, when he was pestering her yesterday, he was sure that she was going to tell him the truth. Unfortunately, that annoying bald husband of hers interrupted them, and he didn't see her the rest of the day.

But now, here he was, standing outside Newbie's door, with his hand raised and ready to knock. He couldn't find the strength to knock on the door, but at the same time he couldn't find it in himself to just walk away, because hell, he'd be lying to himself by saying he wasn't worried about the kid.

He could hear movement about inside the apartment, and he distinctly heard Carla saying "JD". There was some muttering that Perry couldn't make out after that, but he definitely heard the words "we'll figure out how to fix this soon".

_Fix? _Perry thought. The only way to find out would be to knock and wait. So he did.

_Knock, knock, knock._

All movement inside the apartment stopped. "Now, who could that be?" Perry heard Carla say. Her footsteps came closer and the door opened in front of him. "Doctor Cox!"

Carla, to put it lightly, looked astonished.

Well, it was a strange mixture of astonishment, shock, confusement and he was pretty sure there was a bit of fear in there.

That was the first thing he noticed. Carla never, _ever_, associated fear with the big bad attending and she was certainly the last person on Perry's list how he would ever think would be scared of him.

The second thing he noticed was that she was holding a baby in her arms.

The third thing, although he could probably tie it in with the second, was that the baby was also looking at him with wide-eyed astonishment.

"Doctor Cox, what are you doing here?" Carla asked, once she got over her initial shock.

Perry hesitated before he answered, only to realise that there wasn't much point in _lying_ to Carla. "I came here to talk to Newbie." Okay, well, it wasn't exactly the reason. "He in?"

"Um," Carla seemed to be stalling, "h-he just stepped out for a while."

"Oh," Perry said in a tone that indicated he didn't believe her. "Mind if I wait for him to come back?"

Carla didn't answer for a few seconds. "S-sure," she stuttered, and she stepped back to let Perry in to the apartment. "Make yourself at home." Once she was sure that Perry wasn't looking at her, she cast a worried glance down at JD, who looked up at her with the exact same expression.

"_We're screwed," _his eyes said.

Carla sighed and closed to door. Perry was sitting on the sofa, so Carla took the armchair opposite him.

"What's with the kid?" Perry asked, nodding towards JD.

"He's my nephew," Carla quickly lied. "My sister asked if I could watch him for a few days."

Perry raised his eyebrows at her. "You mean your sister who leaves in a different state?" he said. Although, was absolutely positive that Carla didn't have any nephews. He'd let her get away with this one...

"Yeah," Carla said.

Silence.

"What's his name?"

"Matthew."

Silence.

"Alright, what's going on?" Perry said, finally fed up. "I didn't come all the way over here, on my day off, I might add, to be spoon-fed another bottle of lies. Newbie hasn't been at the hospital in days, and I've noticed that you, Ghandi and Barbie have all swapped your shifts around so that one of you is always off. You avoid all my questions about where he is and, darn it, I'm getting sick of it, so spill, sister."

Carla raised an eyebrow at him, a little peeved that he was giving her attitude. "What's the matter, Perry?" she said. "Worried about Bambi?"

"Don't start that with me again," Perry all but growled.

JD frowned. _Start what?_ he wondered, and he began to drift in to one of his fantasies.

"Doctor Cox," Carla sighed, "I can't tell you what's going on right now. I'm sorry, but I would explain everything to you in an instant if I thought that it was okay. It's up to JD if he wants you to know or not, and somehow I think he wouldn't think it's okay and are you even listening to a word I've said?"

Perry was watching the baby on Carla's lap who had his head titled to the side and eyes looking towards the roof. "Is that kid daydreaming?" Perry asked.

Carla looked down at JD and cursed inwardly. "He does that," Carla said, visibly poking JD in the back. The effect was instant - JD straightened up and his face flushed.

_OH CRAP, _he yelled in his mind, _please, _please_, just let him forget that ever happened! _But Perry was staring at him intently as if just noticing him for the first time.

The house phone rang, making Carla and JD jump. Carla stood up and put JD on the seat of the armchair. "I'll be right back," she said, though Perry thought it was aimed more at the kid on the chair. Carla picked up the phone and went in to the other room. From what JD heard, she was talking to Turk, and she was probably going to try and get some help out of him.

JD looked at the closed door that Carla was now standing behind, and then turned his gaze over to Perry. He was still studying him closely, and JD felt himself blush from the intensity of his stare and he looked away.

Perry frowned at the kid's behaviour. He had never seen a baby sit so still in the one spot. The kid wasn't even doing anything to gain attention. And the black hair and blue eyes were beginning to look awfully familiar to him.

"Newbie?" Perry said, wondering if he was going crazy. Well, if it wasn't what he thought it was, then the kid wouldn't even care and continue ignoring him.

But the kid's eyes snapped over to meet his gaze.

Once JD realised what he had done, he looked away again as quickly as he could, hoping that the older man hadn't noticed.

"Oh my god," Perry whispered. He slid of the couch and kneeled in front of the kid who was still avoiding looking at him. "_Newbie_?" Now that he was closer he could see the kid's face better. There were definitely small resemblances to the Newbie he knew. He whistled sharply, and got the result that he wanted. The kid looked back at him and had an almost defeated look in his eyes. "Newbie, is that honest to god you?"

JD knew he was done for now. Perry had seen too much to pass it off as something else. He nodded.

"Jesus," Perry said, running his hands over his face. "What the hell happened to you?"

JD shrugged slightly. "Woodn' be-live me," he said. He got a strange satisfaction at the older man's look of absolute shock when he spoke. "'S silly," he explained.

Carla walked back in to the room. "That was JD," she said. "He called to say that he wouldn't be home until later."

"Interesting," Perry said, still kneeling on the floor, "considering that Newbie is sitting right in front of me."

Carla froze and JD nodded at her.

"Sowwy," he mumbled.

Carla sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out," she said, moving over to JD and picking him up and sitting down with him on her lap. "I didn't think you would believe it."

Perry nodded and moved to sit back on the couch. "I've seen too much shit in my life to _not_ believe it," he said. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

Carla's shoulders slumped slightly and she started in to the story.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **Short, I know, but it was the only place I could squeeze this scene in (you have no idea how many random scenes I have written out, and I can't find any place to insert them!) What did you think of Perry? I'd really appreciate your reviews, since I'm struggling with writing Perry in this particular story! Cookies for people who review!


	4. Chapter 4

**elmo-doodle: **I'm a bit hesitant to post this chapter... it makes me anxious incase I haven't written Perry properly . Oh well, I present this for your criticism!! And Happy Valentine's day...

**Chapter Four**

"I hate this!" JD whined as he lay on the couch in his and Turk's apartment.

Carla smiled at him sympathetically. It was a few days after Perry had appeared at the apartment and found out what was really wrong with JD. In a way she was glad that Perry now knew, because he was now helping ("It's _nawt_ called helping, Carla: I'm just trying to stop people from dying.") out with JD's patients and he had taken over the responsibility for JD's interns whom, Carla had to agree with Perry, were "incompetent, uncaring bastards".

"Bambi, we will find out how to fix this," Carla said to him. She leaned over the back of the couch to look at him. He gazed up at her with heartbreakingly sad eyes. "Turk thinks he's found an email address for someone who knew the old magic man very well. He's going to send an email tonight."

JD sighed and nodded. "'Kay," he mumbled before reaching up towards Carla. "Help me up?"

Carla grinned and lifted JD up in to her arms. "Still haven't mastered the art of sitting up?" she asked.

"I have," JD protested and smiled innocently. "I jus' wanted to be held."

Carla scowled at JD and he giggled and gurgled a little. His speech had improved a lot since he had first been transformed, and he had managed to teach himself how to crawl about the apartment. He hadn't even attempted standing up yet.

"I needa sleep," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, Bambi," Carla said, and she carried him in to his bedroom. "You take nap while I tidy up the apartment. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." JD yawned and nodded and Carla set him on his bed. He snuggled himself onto the blanket and seemed to fall asleep in seconds. Carla smiled at the almost-angelic look of peace that spread across his face as he nodded off.

Carla went out in to the living room and began to pick up bits and pieces of rubbish that had somehow been scattered about. She was cleaning for about half an hour when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued to tidy up.

"Sorry to bother you on your day off, sweetie," Laverne said, "but we need you to come in for a few hours."

"What?" Carla asked, astounded. "Why?"

"Two of the nurses who were meant to be working have caught the flu, and so did the on-call nurse," Laverne told her. "You're the last person I can ask to fill in the spot."

"I can't believe this," Carla sighed. "Are you sure there's no one else who could possibly work?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Laverne said, "but you're our only nurse who can fill in right now."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Carla said, wondering what she was going to do with JD. She couldn't just leave him in the apartment on his own. "Laverne, is Doctor Cox working today?"

"No - it's his day off."

"Perfect," Carla said, grinning. "I'll be in as soon as I can Laverne; I've got an important errand to run first."

"No problem, sweetie."

* *

"Carla... please tell me that you're joking."

It was a little after 2pm when Carla showed up at the door to Perry's apartment with a small, packed rucksack and a sleeping JD safely nestled against her chest.

"I'm sorry, Dr Cox," Carla said, although she wasn't sounding very sorry at all. "Turk's working late tonight, and I have to fill in for a couple of sick nurses. Besides, you're the only other person who I could trust to look after Bambi."

"What about Barbie?" Perry asked, trying not to sound desperate. "Can't she watch Carol for a couple of hours?"

"Elliot's working," Carla stated. "So, it's on you. Enjoy, and don't be mean to him- he's just a baby."

"Carla..."

She glared at him. "What?"

Perry sighed. "Nothing... nothing."

Carla gave him a more sympathetic look. "I know you care about Bambi more than you let on. Don't you dare try to deny it," she said when Perry opened his mouth to protest. "This is your chance to show him that affection, because he's gonna be looking for it and needing it in his state. So, I can trust you?"

"...sure."

"Good boy," Carla smiled. "I have to go now. Remember- be nice to him when he wakes up." Carla handed the sleeping JD over to Perry without another word. She guestured to the bag which was resting on the floor beside her. "There's some toys in there to keep him entertained, and some food in case he gets hungry. There's also a jacket in case he gets cold."

"Right."

"Behave," she added. She reached out to stroke JD's hair and smiled before she turned and walked away.

Perry stood in the doorway in slight shock. When it finally wore off, he picked up the bag on the floor and carried it in to his apartment, absentmindedly kicking the door closed behind him. He winced as the door slammed, but JD only mumbled, shifted a little bit, and continued to sleep.

He set the bag on the floor beside the couch. He carefully lifted JD away from him and gently put him on top of the couch, with his head resting on one of the cushions. JD sighed and put his thumb in his mouth. Perry half-smiled.

"I can do this," he told himself. "It's only a few hours. I'll be fine."

* *

"Baby?" Turk said when he saw Carla writing on a file at the nurses' station. "What are you doing here? Where's JD?"

"I'm covering for two sick nurses, Turk," Carla explained as she picked up another file and began writing on it, "and I left JD with Doctor Cox."

Turk nodded and then did a double-take. "_Doctor Cox_?" he repeated, eyes going wide. "Baby... are insane?!"

"Relax, Turk," Carla said, "I made him promise not to hurt JD. He'll be fine; Doctor Cox will look after him." Turk was still looking unsure, so Carla leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on his lips. "Trust me, baby," she said. "I know Doctor Cox. He won't hurt Bambi."

"How can you be sure?" Turk asked.

"Because," Carla said, looking Turk in the eyes, "deep down, Perry really does care a lot for JD. And you know that JD really likes him, too."

"I know," Turk sighed, defeated. "But I don't like the idea of them being alone- especially in the state that JD's in."

"Oh my god, Turk, what do you think Cox is going to do?" Carla said.

"He's gonna be mean to my Vanilla Bear!" Turk whined. "He's gonna call him girl's names and make him cry!"

Carla managed to keep her composure for about a second before burst out laughing.

"Baby!"

"I'm sorry, Turk," she said, honestly. "They'll be fine. Doctor Cox won't make Bambi cry, but if he does, I'll make sure he doesn't get away with it."

Turk grinned and kissed Carla on the cheek. "I love you," he said.

Carla smiled. "I love you, too," she replied. "Now, get outta here - I've got a lot of work to do."

* *

Perry paced about his kitchen, occasionally pausing to take a sip of coffee and resume his action.

_Dammit, Carla knows me too well,_ he said to himself. _Of course I care for the kid- probably more than I should - but does she really think I can _look after _him when he's a baby? Jesus, _he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, _this has been a really twisted week. _

Perry looked out of the kitchen and over at the couch, where JD was still sleeping peacefully. He had rolled on to his stomach and he had one of his hands resting under his cheek. JD suddenly giggled lightly in his sleep, and it made Perry smile.

_Okay... maybe this won't be too hard._

* *

When JD woke up he was more than confused. He opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings and found himself lying on something that was definitely not his bed. When he opened his eyes wider to take a good look at the room he was in, he suddenly realized that he did, in fact, look slightly familiar to him.

"What the hell...?" he gurgled as he sat up.

"Bad Newbie," said Perry from the kitchen, making JD squeal and jump in surprise. "Young children should not be saying those kinds of things."

JD dropped his mouth open in astonishment. "What? Where... how? Why...huh?"

Perry rolled his eyes and stepped further in to the room. "Great articulation there, Newbie," he said. "Carla was called in to cover some nurses who couldn't make it in," he explained. "For some reason she left you with me."

"Oh," JD said, wondering just how sane Carla was. _She _left me alone_ with Doctor Cox... oh my god! What if he kills me?!_

"Sheesh, NewbieBaby, don't look so terrified," Perry said, and JD flushed in embarrassment. "I'm under strict rules from Carla nawt to be mean to you and to "look after" you."

"...Okay," JD replied, uncertainly. He wasn't exactly uncomfortably to have woken up and found out that he was in his mentor's apartment. No, he was more uncomfortable about the whole "man-crush-on-his-mentor" thing and, the cherry on the top, he was currently a _baby_.

Perry sighed when he noticed the hesitation in JD's face. "Carla left some toys," he said and he went to open up the bag that Carla had packed. He noticed some bottles of formula at the top. "Hungry, NewbieBaby?"

JD shook his head, but his stomach decided to betray him. It growled pretty loudly, indicating its objection to JD's answer. Perry smiled slightly.

"I'll go get some formula ready," he said, and he took and bottle in to the kitchen to prepare it.

JD watched as Perry left the room. He groaned inwardly at the situation that he found himself in. _This is so humiliating,_ he said to himself. _Carla is probably having a field-day thinking about this. _He sighed and looked over at the back Carla had left. He could see some of the toys at the top, and the one-year-old part of him yearned to get them. He noticed, with disdain, that he was still on the couch. He looked over at the bag again and the longing became greater.

"This is crazy," JD muttered as he found himself gauging the distance between the couch and the floor. It wasn't that high. "I'm completely crazy," he repeated, but he found himself slowly crawling backwards anyway. When he felt that he had reached the edge of the couch, he paused, wondering how to go about the next step. He wasn't sure how strong his arms were, but...

Without really thinking it through, JD slowly slid his legs down over the edge of the couch. His arms weren't that strong, he discovered, when he suddenly lost his grip and slid off the couch, landing rather painfully on his side with a surprised cry.

Perry heard the noise in the kitchen and panicked. He quickly went back in to the sitting room and found JD lying on the floor on his side. "Newbie?" he said, crouching down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm," JD replied, but his eyes were shut tight in pain as he pushed himself up in to a sitting position. He could feel the tears building up, but he refused to let them fall, especially in front of Perry. Besides, he didn't want to cry. The stupid one-year-old did. He finally opened his eyes when he was convinced the tears would not escape.

"Are you hurt?" Perry asked again. He reached out to him but JD flinched at the action.

"'M fine," he said. "Side hurts a little..."

Perry sighed. "Okay... just what the hell do you think you were doing?"

JD winced slightly at Perry's tone and he couldn't stop the tears welling up again as the one-year-old felt the shame of being told off. "I was jus' tryin' to get down..." he mumbled, looking anywhere but at Perry.

"Jesus, Newbie, don't cry," Perry said in a softer voice. He didn't mean to upset the kid so much but... damn, if Carla finds out that he left JD alone and he got hurt... "I'm sorry, okay, kid? I didn't mean to shout."

JD looked up at Perry in shock, tears completely forgotten. _Did he just apologize to me?_

"For the record, Newbie," Perry continued, glad to see that he wasn't going to cry, "wait for me to help you in the future. Don't try that again."

JD sniffed and nodded. _Hang on a second- in the future? _He thought. _Does he _plan _on baby-sitting me again? Who is this man, and what has he done with Doctor Cox? Hmm... maybe Carla has something to do with it... _JD tilted his head to the side and got stuck in one of his fantasies.

"Oh, boy," Perry muttered.

~_** "There we go, Perry," Carla, dressed in black with a white scientist coat and big-rimmed glasses on. "Comfortable?"**_

_**Perry, who was strapped in to a chair by chains shook his head and grunted. There was some strange metal bowl with a mass of wires connected to it sitting on his head.**_

"_**Don't worry," Carla said, moving away and revealing a kitten sitting on a chair behind her with a similar case on its head, "we'll have Mr Fluffles' mind inside of yours in no time."**_

_**Perry tried to pull himself free of the chair when Carla walked over to the wall and pressed a large red button that was on it. There was a giant bang, a flash of light and a little too much fake smoke. When it cleared, Carla looked over and saw Perry cuddling the kitten in his arms.**_

"_**Aww, aren't you an adorable little thing?" he cooed. "I just want to eat you with my coffee."**_~

"Get your feline mind-machine away from me!" JD said as he entered reality again. Perry quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Hiya..." JD mumbled, embarrassed.

* *

For the next few hours, JD sat quietly in the den playing with his toys. Perry would alternate between watching the TV and watching JD. The kid had relaxed when he realised that Perry wasn't going to kill him, but he was still slightly wary around the older man. Perry couldn't blame him- he had spent the last five years tormenting the kid and demeaning him and calling him girls' names whenever he could. It was obviously going to be a shock when Perry was suddenly being nice to him. Perry himself didn't think he could manage it, but being out of the hospital seemed to take the hard-ass-bastard act away from him. And, actually realising that Carla was right in her assumptions about him... "caring" for Newbie, he was trying to be like how the kid had always wanted him to be.

When Perry's eyes flicked back to JD, he witnessed as he stretched his little arms and yawned widely. He lost his balance during the process and fell over backwards with a squeak of surprise. Perry couldn't help chuckling as he walked over to JD.

"You sleepy, kid?" he asked as he stood over JD, who looked up at him from lying on the floor.

"Mmh," JD hummed in answer, his eyes closing slightly.

Perry bent down and carefully picked JD up and settled him in his arms. JD blushed and looked positively embarrassed at being held by the older man. Perry rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Newbie," he said as he carried him out of the den. "You've been wanting a hug for five years, and I'm practically holding you now and you're embarrassed? Give me a break."

"This," JD said, waving one of his arms about for emphasis, "is humiliating. I hafta wear baby clothes an' get carried about! Woodn't you be embarrassed?"

"No," Perry said, casually.

"Lair."

Perry chuckled and set JD down on the bed in the guest room. "Get some sleep, Newbie," he said. "Carla will probably be here to pick you up when you wake."

"M'kay," JD mumbled, already falling asleep. Perry watched him as his breathing became more even and he settled in to a deep sleep.

Sighing, Perry left the room, leaving the door open slightly.

* *

Carla wasn't sure what was going to greet her when Perry opened his apartment door at 10pm. She had been needed at the hospital longer than she thought, and she was worried that Perry might have gotten fed up with JD, despite her earlier reassurances to Turk earlier.

She needn't have worried, since Perry opened the door and revealed himself holding a smiling JD against his chest.

"Carla!" JD said, reaching out towards her.

"Hello, Bambi," Carla responded as she lifted JD out of Perry's arms. "Sorry I took so long," she said to Perry, who had a strange look of peace in his eyes. "They needed me to work until one of the other nurses started the late-shift."

"Don't worry about it," Perry said, and he moved to the side to let Carla in to his apartment. "Newbie slept most of the time anyway."

JD almost scowled. "I can't help it," he said, pouting slightly. To Carla's amazement, Perry smiled at JD.

"Did you know that he snores?" Perry asked her.

"Do not!" JD objected.

Perry actually chuckled this time, and Carla felt like she must have stepped in to a different dimension or something. _Did I miss something when I was away?_

"Here," Perry said, handing Carla the rucksack that she had brought over earlier. He had re-packed it when JD was sleeping. "I think I put everything back in there, but if not, you can just pick it up next time."

Carla blinked. "Next time? Are you... are you actually volunteering in helping to look after JD?"

Perry frowned. "...yes?"

Carla shook her head slightly and looked at JD, who was smiling up at her. "Bambi," Carla said in lightly admonishing tone, "you broke him."

JD giggled and Perry glared at Carla. "What was that, sister?"

"Ah, thank goodness," Carla smiled. "I thought you had become irreparable." She smiled even wider when Perry growled. "Thank you for watching him today," Carla said, smiling gratefully.

"It was no problem," Perry said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Carla nodded. "Come on, Bambi, let's get you home."

"'Kay," JD said, and he waved at Perry. "Bye, Doctor Cox!"

"Bye, Newbie."

Perry watched as Carla picked up the rucksack and left his apartment. When the door shut, he found himself standing alone and feeling a little hollow inside.

_Dear god,_ he thought, _do I actually miss the kid?_

**elmo-doodle: **Mmph, there you go- Perry looks after JD for the first time... ugh, I had fun writing this chapter, but I'm not too sure about it! Please review!! Baby!JD will hug you if you review!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**elmo-doodle:** the word count for this chapter without the author's notes, is 2222. Weird, huh? Normally, I would update at night, but since I'm off school sick, I'm posting it this afternoon! It sucks being ill- there's some new bug floating about making you sick everytime you eat something. I've been living off soup for the past 4 days. Ew. Anyway, cookies to the people who recognise the DoctorWho jiggery-pokery talk ;]

Also, gonna do this now: a huge, **HUGE** thank you to everyone who was subscribed and reviewed! Seriously, you guys are awesome! Should I name yas? I think I will! **ElementalAnimal** (first reviewer of the story!), **Itachi. Oh Enka. **(who begged for slash, hehe), **sj9**, **licorice-bear** (who 'threatened' me to update =] ), **Lauren**, **Bells of Tomorrow **(who is a FANTASTIC Scrubswriter! I'm honoured that this story has captured your attention!), **Graffiti2dMyHeart **(we saw each other on DeviantArt/Livejournal. Check out her artwork- she's awesome!), **Joanna Helper **(who gave me a Rant Review, which made me giggle! It was very Cox-ish!), **Veritas4Eternity**, **She'sAManiac**, **Phoenix on cloud nine**, **BlueSouledShadowDragon**.

Basically, ya'll rock. Seriously =]. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

"Hey, baby!" Turk said as Carla walked in to the apartment carrying JD. "Hey, buddy, I have great news!"

"Did youu find the owld man?" JD asked.

"No, but the guy I found on the internet is his brother," Turk said. "I told him what had happened and apparently this isn't the first time the old man has done something like this and then took off."

"Really?" JD said. "What else did he say?"

"He said that we can go and see him tomorrow," Turk replied. "He lives on the other side of town, and since it's my day off tomorrow I can take you to him!"

"Awesome!" JD said, smiling. Finally, some progress was being made...

"That's wonderful, baby," Carla said, and she gave Turk a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna get JD changed in to his pyjamas and then we can watch that DVD you've been going on about all week."

"What DVD?" JD asked.

"Ghost Rider," Turk told him. "Hell, yeah!"

"Nuh-uh, Bambi," Carla said. "You are too young to watch it."

"But Carla," JD whined.

"Nope. You're still tired and I'm not gonna let you lose out on valuable sleep by watching a movie."

"Sorry, buddy," Turk said. "We'll watch it together when you're fixed."

"Okay," JD sighed, and Carla carried him into his bedroom.

Turk finished typing his reply to the old man's brother (Kevin) and used one of the online maps to figure out exactly where he was going tomorrow, and if there was anything entertaining around there for him and JD to check out.

After a few minutes of browsing, Turk jumped in surprise as Carla entered the room and stormed over to the phone beside Turk.

"Baby?" he asked, hesitantly.

Carla gave him a look that said "not now" as she dialled a number and held the handset to her ear. A moment or two later she began to speak.

"I know you can hear this voice message right now, you big chicken," Carla said heatedly, "so you better listen up. I was changing JD in to his pyjamas and I noticed a bruise on his side that was definitely not there this morning. If he got hurt while you were meant to be watching him, I _will _make you pay. JD isn't saying how it got there, which just proves that it happened while he was at your place. I promise you, _Perry_, if JD had actually said that he hurt himself this afternoon, believe me, I would be over at your apartment so fast that you wouldn't even have time to say, "Ow, my crotch!". You should count yourself lucky that I can restrain myself. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

"Baby...?"

Carla glared. "What?

"Nothing, sweetie."

* *

"Alright, mini-Vanilla Bear, are you ready to rock?"

JD giggled as Turk picked him up. "You betcha, giant-Chocolate Bear! Have you got the Youth Box?" he added.

Turk patted his trouser leg. "In my pocket, little buddy! Now let's go see that guy so that we can start having some fun today!"

"Yeah!"

The morning walk across the town didn't take as long as JD would have expected. There wasn't much traffic because it was still pretty early, and Turk could walk quite fast when he wanted to. It seemed like there were at their destination in no time at all.

The guy, Kevin, lived in an apartment block like almost every other person in the city. It looked like a pretty well-kept place, from what JD could see as Turk approached the door and pressed the buzzer for apartment twelve.

"Hello?" a British-accented voice crackled through the machine.

"Is this Kevin Walker?" Turk asked.

"Yes. Christopher Turk?"

"That's me!"

"Okay- hang on, I'll buzz you in. Come on up." Turk pushed the door open when the buzzer went off, and he began to make his way up the stairs to the second floor.

Kevin Walker was already standing with his apartment door open.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Turk," Kevin said, shaking his hand.

"It's just Turk, actually," Turk replied, grinning at the man, whose eyes went to JD next.

"And I assume you are JD?" he said.

JD nodded. "Yeah, hey."

Kevin Walker was a man of probably about forty-years-old. He had a short beard that was the same colour as his long brown hair. He was tall, slim, and casually dressed for their meeting.

"Please, come in," he said, stepping aside from them. "Take a seat."

"Thanks," Turk said and he set JD down on the couch before sitting next to him. Kevin took the armchair opposite them.

"Do you have the box with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Turk said and he pulled the trinket out of his pocket and tossed it to the Kevin, who caught it easily.

"Blimey, it is a lot smaller than I remember it," he remarked as he turned it over in his hands. "A little darker in shade too... It shrank roughly about the same time that you did," he said to JD. He sighed. "My brother always enjoyed playing pranks on unsuspecting people... I'm afraid to say that it is unlikely that you will ever see him again; he's very good at disguising himself."

"Is there anything you can do?" JD asked, frowning.

"Hmm? Oh! Of course, young man," Kevin said, smiling kindly. "It is relatively simple... but it could take some time. I have to recharge the device and then reverse the polarity of the energy, so that it makes you grow, not shrink."

"How long should that take?" Turk asked.

"About five days," Kevin replied. "And I'd need to test it first, just to make sure that JD does grown instead of becoming younger. God, I hate my brother sometimes. I always have to clean up after him."

JD nodded- big brothers could be an absolute pain.

"So, five days, then?" Turk said.

"And time to test it... roughly, a week," Kevin replied. "Can you manage for another seven days?"

"Yeah, we have three other people willing to help out," Turk responded.

"Brilliant! Now, can I interest you to some breakfast? I'd feel like a terrible host if I didn't!"

* *

"Turk! What are you doing here?" Carla asked as her husband as he walked towards the nurses' station with JD.

"Do I need a reason to come see my baby?" Turk said and he kissed Carla on the cheek. "I know that you get off for lunch soon so I thought we could get lunch together."

Carla smiled at him. "I'm off in about five minutes," she said. "Can you go save us a table in the cafeteria?"

"Sure thing, baby," Turk said.

"Doctor Turkleton!" Bob Kelso said, with a fake smile, as he came and dropped a file on the counter. "How wonderful to see you at the hospital on your day off! And I thought you didn't have a life outside of work."

"Actually, sir, I came here to get lunch with my wife," Turk defended himself.

"I don't care," Kelso deadpanned. He noticed JD in Turk's arms. "Stealing children from the infantry since you can't get Nurse Turkleton pregnant?"

"Whoa," Turk said, frowning and looking shocked. "I'll get my baby pregnant when I get my baby pregnant."

"Ignore him, Turk," Carla said. "That's Matthew, my nephew, sir."

"Like I said: I don't care," Kelso said, before faking a smile again. "Have a nice day."

"Asshole," JD muttered as he watched Kelso walk away.

"You watch your language, Matthew," Carla scolded him.

"I'm twenty-eight," JD mumbled. "I can say what I want."

"Of course you can, buddy," Turk said. "I'll see you downstairs, sweetie."

"Okay."

* *

"Turk!" Elliot called, waving her friend over to the table that she was sitting. When she saw JD she almost erupted in happiness. "Oh my god! You brought J-"

"I brought Matthew, Carla's nephew," Turk quickly corrected her, in case anybody heard her. "Remember - Carla's looking after him for a while?"

Elliot blinked in confusion before catching on. "Right! Of course! I knew that! Hey, Matthew," she said towards JD.

"Hiya!" JD replied.

Elliot started aw-ing over him again, and Turk just handed him over to her. "Watch him while I go get some food."

"Okay," Elliot said, not really hearing him as she focused all her attention on JD. "How are you?"

"Fine," JD mumbled quietly so he didn't attract any attention. "We found a guy who is helping me get back to normal."

"That's great," Elliot said, but she was more focused on fixing his hair and straightening his clothes. JD sighed and found himself strangely interested in a strand of Elliot's blonde hair. He reached out and grasped his hand around it.

"Hm," he hummed, a look of concentration spreading across his face.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"When Turk and I were talking to the guy," JD began, still concentrating hard, "he said that I'm gonna be acting more like a baby the longer I'm in this state. I'll still remember who I am and I'll have all my memories, but the baby's mind is going to become more prominent. I've named him "Johnny"," JD said, smiling.

Elliot laughed and held JD up slightly so that he was standing on her legs, but she fully supported him. "Don't worry, we'll look after you no matter what," she said, then she looked over at the table parallel to theirs. "Right, Doctor Cox?"

JD's head snapped around and sure enough, there was Perry sitting at the other table, unsuccessfully hiding himself behind a magazine.

"Dammit," he muttered, throwing the magazine down. "You're not as blonde as I thought you were, Barbie."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Elliot said. "Hey, JD, I'm looking after you tomorrow, right?"

"It's 'Matthew', Elliot," Carla told her, as she and Turk sat down at the table with their trays. Turk took the seat beside Elliot and Carla sat opposite him. Perry even picked up his cup of coffee and went over to sit beside Carla.

"That's too confusing," Elliot replied.

"For your small brain, I'm sure it is," Perry said, with his proud grin.

"That's the third time today," Elliot muttered, put-off. JD reached out and sympathetically patted her cheek. "Awww!" Elliot cooed, and she set JD back on her knee and cuddled him. JD sighed but accepted the attention. He didn't really mind, anyway.

"So, Turk," Carla said, "what did ... Kevin? ... say?"

As Turk started to repeat what Kevin had told him earlier, JD felt his attention wander. _Stupid one-year-old baby mind, _he thought mildly as he looked around for something more interesting to focus on. _Hello, shiny object,_ he thought as he noticed the utensils on Elliot's lunch tray. He reached out, randomly grabbed one a picked it up. Something in his mind noted that it wasn't safe for a baby to hold a knife, no matter how blunt it was. Without really thinking, JD proceeded to put the knife in his mouth.

The utensil was quickly but gently pulled away from him by large hands. JD made a small noise of protest but then the hands lifted him out of Elliot's lap, and he found himself being held in front of Perry.

"Newbie," Perry said softly, but sternly, "repeat after me: I will _nawt_ put sharp objects in to my mouth no matter how strong the urge is."

"I will not put sharp objects in my mouth," JD mumbled, ashamed. "Sowwy," he added, and he lowered his head.

"Good, NewbieBaby," Perry said. He handed JD to a shocked Carla. He noticed that the others were giving him strange looks. "_What_?" he almost growled.

"Nothing," they all muttered, but Carla had a small look of knowing in her eyes.

_It's like he's completely transformed whenever he even _touches _Bambi, _she thought. "So, you said Kevin is going to phone in a few days?" she asked Turk, while Perry continued to look slightly confused at their reaction.

When JD was settled on Carla's lap, he reached out to her lunch tray and picked a grape off of the plate when she wasn't looking. He popped it in to his mouth, quite proud that no-one had seen him. However, whenever he turned his head he noticed than Perry was looking at him with a lightly amused expression. He offered Perry a toothy-baby smile. JD could have sworn that he saw the corners of Perry's mouth twitch up before the older man tuned in to listen to what Turk was saying.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **too much? out-of-character? I'll admit, this one was slightly filler-ish. =] Remember, cookies (and possibly apple cider, since I have a can of it in the fridge from when I bought it on Saturday, but haven't been able to drink it because i'm sick!) for all you lovely reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

**elmo-doodle: **Hiya! Yay, chapter six is up! I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. I think this could be about 10-12 chapters altogether. Probably about 10, with an epilogue, maybe. Hmm, ^_^ This has been the most boring week of my life! I was off school Monday-Friday and I'm actually craving social interaction with my friends, who I haven't seen for almost 2 weeks =s Not good. I was actually so excited to get outside this morning that I was jumping up and down at the front door as mum unlocked it. I was acting more like I was 8, not 18, hehe. Okay, I've rambled enough. Another huge thankies for all you lovely reviewers! This chapter is for you!

**Disclaimer: **I actually _laugh_ when I think about the fangirls owning [SCRUBS]. It is for that reason that we don't. Shame...

**Chapter Six**

Kevin Walker phoned three days after Turk and JD went to see him. He told them that he was making progress with the Youth Box, but at a slower pace than he had anticipated.

"It seems that it took an unusual amount of energy to change JD," he had said to Turk. "It's taking longer to get that energy built up again to even make JD age a few more years. We could be looking at possibly two to three weeks before I can even possibly attempt to return him to his right age."

JD had almost started crying at the unfairness of his situation, but Carla had scooped him up and soothed him by telling him that he _is _going to be changed back. JD was trying to focus on that part.

_Besides, _he thought, snuggling his face in to Carla's neck, _I get to be carried about and cuddled when I'm like this_.

When Carla had briefly talked to Kevin over the phone, she told him that JD was beginning to act even more like a baby than ever.

"It's nothing to worry about, I assure you," Kevin told her. "JD's just stopped putting up resistance against the one-year-old. It takes a lot of effort to fight those infant instincts and by giving in, he's making his situation less stressful. He'll still have his mind, don't doubt that. Just... make sure you keep him away from things that could injure him."

Carla didn't need to be told twice and within hours she had almost completely baby-proofed the apartment.

"I'm wesponsible, Carla," JD said, pouting. "I'm a dawctor." Still, this fact didn't stop him from him suddenly finding an extension cord the most interesting thing in the world a few hours later.

* *

A day after Kevin's phone call, JD found himself under the supervision of Perry again in the older man's apartment.

JD and Perry were in the den. Some of JD's toys were scattered about in the corner, and Perry was sitting on the couch the TV. Actually, they had been there for a while, and Perry was no longer watching the plasma screen. His eyes were following JD, who had given up playing with his toys and had started crawling. Perry wouldn't have found it so amusing if it wasn't for the look of intense concentration on JD's face or the fact that, for some reason, the boy was doing laps around the room.

After a few more minutes, Perry's curiosity got the better of him. "Whatcha doing there, NewbieBaby?"

JD didn't pause in his circuit. "'M trying to get walking," he replied. "Sick of crawling," he added. Perry raised his eyebrows but didn't question any further.

After another few minutes, JD crawled to the front of the couch, not too far away from where Perry was sitting. JD studied the furniture for a moment, wondering how on earth he was going to do this. He sighed, _Well, I won't make any progress until I try_.

JD kneeled on his hands and knees on the carpet, and shakily pushed himself up so that his feet were planted on the ground. Then, steadily so that he didn't lose his balance, he pushed his hands away from the floor. He wobbled slightly as he stood on his feet, but he grinned in success.

"I did it!" he cheered, but then he wobbled dangerously and fell back on to his bottom with an "Oof!". Perry laughed and JD blushed, but was happy to hear the sound of his mentor laughing without it being sarcastic.

"You might want to try holding on to the couch, Newbie," Perry said, still smiling slightly.

JD nodded, and another look of determination crossed his face as he stood up again, this time holding on to the couch for support. He took a few unsteady steps whilst holding on and after a while he let go, and began to toddle about the room. He couldn't help but giggle at his success.

Chuckling, Perry watched him for a bit, then lifted JD up whenever he scampered past him and set the giggling child on his lap. "Careful, Newbie," Perry said, noticing how flushed JD's face was, "if you fall and get another bruise, Carla _will _kill me."

JD giggled once more. "'Kay," he said.

"Speaking of Carla, the mother-hen will be here soon to pick you up," Perry said. "I don't think she'd be particularly happy if you weren't fed while you were here, so come on." Perry stood up and was adjusting his hold on JD when the boy protested.

"Wanna walk!" he exclaimed. "Pwease?" JD mentally chastised himself for acting so childish.

Perry sighed but set JD on the floor. "Okay, kid, just take it slow." He made sure JD was steady on his feet before letting go of him. JD either ignored him or he had no control over how fast he went, but he began to toddle out of the room and towards the kitchen pretty quickly. Perry rolled his eyes, and hurriedly followed the boy before he could hurt himself.

When Perry entered the kitchen, JD was clinging to the one of the legs of the table, a proud smile on his face.

"NewbieBaby, you walk way too fast for a one-year-old," Perry said as he walked up to JD and lifted him on to one of the chairs beside the table. "I'm serious- I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sowwy," JD said, but he was still grinning, mostly from the fact that Perry had pretty much said that he cared for the boy. _Maybe this change hasn't been a curse after all,_ he thought, laughing happily as Perry handed him a small, peeled banana. He popped the fruit into his mouth, still smiling. Perry gave him a crooked smile and ruffled JD's hair slightly, eliciting a giggle from the younger boy.

Perry set about the task of making himself some coffee, and JD watched him while eating the banana. _He seems so at-ease around me,_ he thought in confusion. _I've never seen him like this... but it's nice. And he's nice._

A few minutes later there was knocking at the front door. Perry left the kitchen to go and answer it, and JD, feeling a little put-out at being left alone, decided to get down off the kitchen chair. He successfully slid over the edge and landed on his feet. _Phew, _he thought, _it's a good thing I didn't fall again. _

Perry didn't see any of this, and, as he was opening the apartment door, he began to wonder whether JD would attempt to get himself on to the floor. When he opened the door, Carla was standing on the other side.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," Perry replied, stepping aside. "Come on in."

Carla entered the apartment and looked around. "Is Bambi sleeping?" she asked.

Before Perry could answer, JD came toddling in to the room, a look of absolute joy on his face. "Carla!" he exclaimed happily.

"Bambi!" Carla replied in shock and amusement. "Look at you!" She crouched down so that JD could run in to her arms and she scooped in him and hugged him. "Aw, I missed you taking your second set of first steps!" she cooed to the giggling child. "Thanks for watching him again, Doctor Cox."

"It's no problem, really," Perry replied, smiling at her.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask you..."

"Uh-oh."

Carla gave him a Look and continued. "Turk, Elliot and I are all working the night shift tomorrow, and none of us can get it swapped, and I saw that you were working in the morning..."

"I can take Newbie tomorrow night," Perry told her.

Carla smiled at him gratefully. "Thank-you," she said. "I'll drop him off around seven tomorrow evening, then."

"No problem," Perry assured her.

Carla nodded and looked at JD who was beginning to fall asleep against her shoulder. "I should get him home," she said, and Perry nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Perry followed her to the door and held it open for her as she left. He just about caught JD mumbling a sleepy "Thank-you, Doctor Cox" as Carla left the apartment. Perry found himself smiling as he shut the door.

* *

"So, JD, what do you want to do today?" Elliot asked the next morning as JD toddled/stumbled in to the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmf," he mumbled, yawning widely. "Not much..."

Elliot frowned and she picked JD up in to her arms. "JD, are you feeling okay?" she asked, and she rested the palm of her hand against his forehead. He was a little warm.

"Tha' feels nice..." he said, eyes dropping closed.

"You've got a slight temperature..." Elliot murmured. "Do you feel hungry?"

JD scrunched up his face in disgust. "No food..." he said.

"Nauseous?"

He nodded.

Elliot frowned. "JD... when was the last time you got a flu vaccine?"

JD cringed at the question. "Ages ago," he muttered.

"I think you may be catching it," Elliot said. "But it just appeared so suddenly... it won't hurt to get the vaccine now." JD didn't say anything. He just buried his head against Elliot's neck and groaned softly.

Elliot held on to him as she walked over to the house phone and picked it up, dialling the hospital's number.

After a few rings somebody picked up. "Hello?"

Elliot's eyes went wide. "Doctor Cox?"

"Ah, Barbie," Perry said. "And here I thought I was going to manage a whole day without neither hearing _nor _seeing you."

"Yeah, whatever," Elliot said. "Is Carla or Turk around?"

"No," Perry said. "They're both extremely busy but I'd like to remind you that I too am a doctor, and a really, really, really, re-he-_healey_ good one at that."

"Frick," Elliot muttered, and JD moaned as he suddenly began to feel dizzy.

"Was that Newbie?" Perry asked.

"Yeah," Elliot sighed, thinking that she should tell Perry, since he was in on it too. "I think he may have caught something when Turk brought him to the hospital."

"Shit," Perry muttered. "What are his symptoms?"

"Tiredness, weakness, loss of appetite and nausea," Elliot listed off.

"Flu vaccine?"

"A long time ago."

"Okay," Perry said. "Do you think you could bring him in?"

"Yeah," Elliot said. "I'll be there soon." Perry didn't bother to reply and just hung up the phone.

"Wha's happenin'?" JD mumbled.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Elliot replied, going in to JD's room to make sure that he was well-wrapped up before Elliot took him out.

* *

An hour later, Elliot was sitting in an empty patient's room with a drowsy JD on her lap. Carla had been in to see JD before she was paged away to tend to a patient, and Turk was caught up in surgery.

"Okay, Newbie," Perry said as he entered the room. He had some surgical gloves on and a needle in one of his hands. "I'm not gonna lie to you- this will be painful," JD almost managed to scowl at him, "but I'll try and do it as quickly as possible."

JD just nodded. Perry pushed the sleeve of his sweatshirt up far enough so that he could access JD's arm. He didn't give JD any warning before he made the needle pierce through the boy's skin.

JD didn't want to cry, but the one-year-old was horrified at the injustice of being hurt by someone he trusted. JD couldn't stop the tears from falling, or the helpless sobs that escaped him.

Perry inserted the vaccine as quickly as he could and retracted the needle. He stuck a plaster over the spot and tried not to cringe at how JD's cries almost broke his heart.

"Aw, sweetie," Elliot said, cuddling the boy and rubbing his back. "It's over now, shush, it's all done."

Perry watched them as he took off the gloves, and he was surprised when he felt a pang of jealousy at how _he _wanted to be the one comforting JD.

As if reading Perry's mind, JD pulled away slightly from Elliot's shoulder and reached out to Perry with one arm. Elliot noticed the movement and quickly hid her shock at JD's silent request. She shifted JD and gently held him out to Perry.

"Come on," she said to him, shrugging, "he wants you."

Perry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly, probably a little faster than was acceptable in Elliot's presence, reached towards JD and lifted him from Elliot's grasp. JD snuggled deep in to Perry's chest, a sort of unspoken forgiveness for the older man inflicting the brief pain on the small boy.

Elliot didn't feel put-out at what happened. A few years ago she would have felt more than rejected if JD had turned to somebody else for comfort. But now, she understood that JD needed Perry, and it was obvious from what she had just seen that Perry needed JD in exactly the same way.

"I'm just gonna... check up on a patient," Elliot said, quickly leaving them alone in the room. Perry frowned when he remembered that Elliot wasn't working today and therefore wasn't needed to attend to her patients.

Perry sighed and went to sit down on the bed. JD pulled away from Perry's chest and settled himself on his lap, rubbing his eyes with balled-up fists. "How do you feel, Newbie?" Perry asked.

"Mmf," JD replied. "'Same."

"If it is the flu then the vaccine should kick in, in about twelve hours," Perry said, before remembering that JD was still a doctor and he would know that.

But JD nodded and sighed. "Sleepy," he mumbled, and he yawned.

Perry smiled softly at him. "Barbie will take you home when she gets back, and you can sleep all you want," he said. "And I'll see you tonight- I'm on Newbie Duty." JD managed a weak giggle.

Elliot entered the room a moment later, and she began stuttering an excuse for her sudden absence.

"Finally remembered that you're off today, Barbaroo?" Perry asked, and he was pleased to see Elliot flush in embarrassment.

"Yeah... well... shut up," Elliot responded. "Is he okay?" She nodded towards JD, who had begun to fall asleep against Perry.

"He's tired," Perry replied. "Make sure he gets plenty of sleep and keep feeding him liquids."

"Right," Elliot said, stepping over to take JD from Perry's hold. JD mewled a little at the movement but he quickly settled himself against Elliot. "Carla won't have time to come back home, so I'll be leaving JD off at your house tonight."

"Haah, I can hardly wait," Perry told her. Elliot scowled, blew the bangs out of her face and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** Uwah! Baby!JD. I'm falling in love with him. I'm so tempted just to keep him as a baby forever, but that would completely mess up whatever plan I have for this, hehe. Review and you get cookies! I would offer you the apple cider that I _still_ have in my fridge, but I'm actually going to drink it tonight. Hurray-- 7 days after I bought it! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**elmo-doodle: **Hiya!! My friend told me today in school that had crashed. I almost had a heart attack! I started telling her that I had to update tonight! And then she got freaked out by me freaking out, lol. Luckily, when I got home was up and running again. Or maybe it hadn't crashed, and my friend was just messing about with me. Meh. Okay-- we've got some nice fluffy Perry and JD moments here! Another massive thankyou to all my reviewers! You guys keep me writing! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Hahahahahahahahahahaha...! [SCRUBS] + fangirls? We don't own it.

**Chapter Seven**

JD had pretty much slept for the rest of the day, giving Elliot little work in looking after him. She managed to get a lot of hospital work done while JD napped, occasionally going in to his room to check on him or bring him some milk. JD had only managed a few mouthfuls before he began to feel nauseous again. Although he never threw up, it was still an effort to keep it down.

By the time 7pm rolled around, JD had almost 8-9 hours sleep in him. He was still dozing lightly as Elliot knocked on the door to Perry's apartment.

"Hi, Doctor Cox!" Elliot chirped, and she missed the glare that Perry sent her. "Here's an overnight bag for JD, and here's, well, JD!"

Perry growled at how chipper she was for someone who was about to work the late-night shift in the hospital. He took JD from Elliot's arms and then took the bag from her.

"Fantastic, Barbie," Perry said. "Now, scram before I find something to insult about you."

"Bye!" she said before scurrying off home to get ready for work.

Perry shut the door and tossed the bag in to a corner.

"Newbie?" he said to the drowsy kid on his shoulder. "You just gonna sleep all night?"

"Mmh, no," JD said. He leaned back slightly and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "'Slept too much..."

"I'm sure you have, Sleeping Beauty," Perry joked, and JD gave him a perplexed look. "What?"

"Haven' called me girls' names for a while," JD said, not sure whether to be happy or sad about this. "'S wierd."

Perry didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped referring to his little protégé as a girl. He supposed that it was because since now that JD was a baby, he couldn't define what the "girly moments" were anymore, or his sub-conscious could be stopping him from insulting an infant who could fully understand him.

Or, maybe he had finally begun to accept those "girly moments" as part of JD's strange personality. Perry found that he didn't have to answer the kid, since JD's stomach rumbled pretty loudly.

"You hungry, kid?" Perry asked, smiling slightly as JD blushed.

"Yeah... haven' eaten much today," JD admitted. "Didn' feel hungwy earlier."

"How do you feel now?" Perry said as he set JD down on the couch and went to open the bag.

JD took a moment to assess his condition. When Perry looked over for an answer, JD smiled. "Better," he replied.

"Good," Perry said. He took out a few of the jars of baby food and looked at them with a scowl. "God, this looks horrific."

"Wha' is it?" JD asked.

"Barbie picked up the most disgusting puréed things ever," Perry said as he read the labels. Corned Beef, Vegetable Bake and Tuna Casserole. "There's no way in hell that you are eating this things, kid." Perry tossed the jars back in to the bag and started to walk towards the kitchen. "I probably still have some fruit..."

"'Kay," JD said. _I wonder if Elliot packed my blanket?_ JD wondered. _Dammit,_ he sighed, _why does he always leave me sitting on the furniture?! _JD shifted himself around and began the process of slowly backing off the couch. His arms were definitely stronger than the first time he'd done this.

When Perry walked back in to the living room with a plate of chopped pears, he stopped when he saw him. JD was on his stomach, half over the edge of the couch with his legs dangling above the floor. JD had frozen when he saw Perry enter the room.

"Hiya," JD said, giving Perry his best and most innocent smile.

"Caught red-handed, NewbieBaby," Perry said. JD giggled nervously and slid the rest of the distance off the couch, landing firmly on his feet. He proceeded to toddle over to the bag in the corner and let out a small noise of happiness when he saw that Elliot had indeed packed the small blanket that he loved. He pulled it out of the bag and dragged it back over to the couch with him.

Perry raised an eyebrow at the blanket that JD carried. It was undeniably _pink_. Perry thought he might burst a blood vessel if he tried to restrain himself from saying _something _about it.

JD stopped walking when he reached the couch and watched Perry's expression. _Hmm, _JD thought, smirking inside. _I wonder if I could tease him for a while... _"Hey, Dawctor Cox!" JD chirped, holding up his blanket and looking really proud of himself. "What do you think of my blanket?"

JD bit back a giggle when Perry's eye actually _twitched_. "What about it?" Perry asked, trying to be indifferent.

"Whatcha think of it?" JD repeated, looking at him innocently. "Do you like it?"

"It's um..." Perry cleared his throat and counted to ten. Not because he was angry, but to give him time to push the demeaning-girls stuff out of his mind. "...pink."

JD almost laughed, but instead he went for a kicked puppy expression. "Don't you like it?" he asked, drooping and letting the blanket trail on the ground. "Is it 'cause it's a girwly colour?" He actually managed to get some fake tears shining in his eyes.

"Dear god, no!" Perry said hurriedly, the tears in JD's eyes setting off an alarm inside him. "It's not the colour-- it's a, um... a great blanket. Yeah, I don't care... about... the colour..." Perry trailed off as he saw JD slowly break in to a smile and giggle. "Newbie... are you playing me?"

"Nope," JD said, but he couldn't get rid of his smile now. Perry growled slightly. "I was jus' messin' with ya..." but he didn't get any further than that. JD turned around and started to run away from Perry, giggling. Perry just took a few steps and was able to catch JD and lift him up.

"That's a bad Newbie," he said, but he was smirking at the giggling child in his arms. "That deserves punishment."

"Huh?"

Perry grinned evilly and began to lightly tickle JD's stomach, sending the child in to another spout of laughter. When he thought that JD had been punished enough, he chuckled and set the boy down on the couch. He passed JD the fruit he had prepared.

"Eat, Newbie," Perry told the still giggling child. JD nodded and began popping bits of pear in to his mouth.

JD watched as Perry walked over and sat down at the desk in the corner. The older man seemed to be writing something and looking at a few textbooks. As soon as JD had finished eating, he slid himself off the couch again and toddled over to Perry.

When he reached him, JD clung on to Perry's trouser leg to steady himself. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, trying to get a better look.

"Case study that Kelso asked for," Perry replied.

JD almost fell over in shock. "And you're actually doing it?"

Perry smirked. "He asked for it three months ago," he replied.

"Oh," JD giggled. "What's it on?"

"Jesus, Newbie, you're asking a lot of questions tonight," Perry said, but he was smiling slightly. He put his pen on the desk and reached down to pick JD up. He settled the boy in his knee. "Better?"

"Yup!" JD beamed, and he looked at Perry's case study. "Ooh, I remember you treating her!"

"Of course you do, Newbie," Perry said, resuming his work, but keeping one hand protectively on JD's back, making sure he didn't fall. "You were trailing around after me like the little puppy that you are."

JD pouted. "You _asked _me to," JD said. "When you whistle, I follow."

"Like a puppy," Perry added.

"You love it," JD mumbled, huffing. Perry chuckled and ruffled JD's hair, making him smile.

JD watched as Perry continued to fill in his case study, noting with amusement that he had no trouble reading. He would occasionally point out spelling mistakes, which would elicit a growl from Perry. Every time, this made JD smile. After about five minutes, JD's mind began to wander. He started looking around for something to keep him entertained. A letter opener that rested on the table caught his attention.

"Uh-oh," he muttered.

"What is it there, NewbieBaby?" Perry asked, not looking up.

"Sharp object," JD said, staring at the letter opener with wide eyes. His was clenching and unclenching his fists as he longed to reach out, grab it and stick it in to his mouth. "Tryin' to wesist..."

Perry looked up and followed JD's line of vision. "You're just a magnet for trouble, aren't you?" Perry sighed, but he moved the object out of JD's sight anyway.

JD visibly sagged in relief. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Can you put me down?"

Perry nodded and carefully lifted JD off his knee and set him on his feet. He didn't remove his hands from JD's tiny waist until the kid was balanced enough to stand on his own. When JD was set he toddled over to his overnight bag and started poking around for the toys that Elliot had packed. He giggled and pulled out the teddy bear that he owned.

"She packed Bramwell!" JD cheered. He turned around and hugged the teddy bear to his body. Perry looked up and felt his heart melt.

JD was standing there in the middle of the living room, and looking like adorable in the flesh. Elliot had dressed him in jeans that were a little too big for him and a little red hoodie. His black hair was messy, and his cheeks were red. The smile on his face and the teddy bear that he was clinging to just added to the picture. Perry almost had to stop himself from "aw"-ing.

"Bramwell?" Perry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

JD nodded. "I've had 'im since I was a kid... well, the first time I was a baby," JD added. "Mom kept fixing him whenever he got scruffy. He's my favourite thing ever!"

The house phone rang, and as soon as Perry turned around to answer it, he let the smile take over his face.

* *

"Already, Newbie-- bedtime."

"What? Noooo!"

"It's 11:30pm, kid," Perry said, sitting down in front of JD who was still playing on the floor. Actually, now JD was just lying on his back and trying to grab his ankles. "You have _got _to be tired now."

JD shrugged as best as he could, since he was lying down. "Maybe."

Perry rolled his eyes and gently poked JD's stomach. He giggled. "I'm going to see what Barbie packed for sleeping in," Perry said. JD nodded and reached for his toes.

Perry spent a few minutes rummaging through the bag, but he couldn't find any form of suitable night-ware for JD. "Barbie, you airy-headed blonde," he muttered.

"Was'sup?"

"Barbie didn't pack any pyjamas," Perry said. "Come on, I probably have an oversized t-shirt you could manage to sleep in." He stood over JD and bent down. He scooped the child in to his arms and then rested him on his hip.

"'Kay," JD mumbled, yawning. He rested his head against Perry's chest and used one of his hands to grip gently on to Perry's shirt.

Perry managed to locate a shirt for JD in the guest room. He was glad that JD was half-asleep already, or the younger man would be protesting about being changed by Perry. Once he was changed, Perry settled JD on the bed. He made sure that JD was comfortable where he was-- the contented sigh from his protégé assured him that he was.

Perry watched JD for a few minutes. The kid just looked so peaceful and relaxed. Perry reached out and stroked JD's hair, and he smirked as a smile made its way on to JD's face.

"'S nice..." JD mumbled, his eyes fluttering open slightly. "'M glad you're here..."

Perry smiled softly. "Goodnight, JD," he said, gently.

Perry turned the lights out as he left the room. As he was closing the door, he didn't see JD stretch slightly as his body started to get bigger.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **^_^ Cliffhanger, eh? I'm not used to writing them, hehe. Who wants cookies? (No cider this time-- I _finally_ got to drink it!!) Cookies for reviews! People who review also get a hug from Baby!JD.


	8. Chapter 8

**elmo-doodle: **Hey guys! Sorry about not updating on Saturday-- I've had a crazy load of schoolwork and I didn't have much time to write, especially with trying to get ahead of my work since I'm going to Venice in approximately 4 hours!! Hurrah! And because of that, I won't have any time to write in the next three days, so the chances of there being an update on Saturday are looking pretty slim, but I'll try for an update on Sunday/Monday. I'm posting this at 1am =s (I'm trying to stay awake so that I can sleep on the two hour bus journey to the airport . ) Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and subscribed to this story! You all make me smile big, cheesy grins =D

**Disclaimer: **...it still makes me laugh. There are so many reasons why the fans don't own [SCRUBS], one of them being the absolute strangeness of some of the fanfictions (like this one!!) Also, I'd love to see Zach Braff's face when you tell him that he has a hot and steamy kiss scene with John C Mcguinley.

**Chapter Eight**

Perry woke up at 7am the next morning. Grumbling, he rolled over in bed and thwacked the alarm clock to get it to stop bleeping. He lay in bed for a moment, just relaxing in the stillness of the morning. There was almost hardly any noise outside his window except for the occasional bird, and it didn't sound as if the neighbours were up yet either. Then he frowned.

Perry didn't have much experience with babies, but he knew that they didn't sleep for eight hours straight during the night. Even if JD was a well-behaved kid that was highly unusual.

Sighing, Perry pushed himself out of bed. He exited his bedroom, almost forgetting to put a shirt on and knocked on the door to the guest room. "Newbie?" he called. When there was no answer he opened the door and peaked inside. "You awake, kid?"

The lump on the bed mumbled and shifted about. Perry frowned as JD stretched and moved about until he was sitting on the bed. "'Morning," JD said, smiling. He blinked in confusion when Perry didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

Where Perry had set down a baby JD last night, there was now a toddler lying in that place. JD had grown maybe three or four years in the space of eight hours. The shirt that Perry had dressed him in last night was still too big, but it hung more comfortably on JD's thin frame. His hair was longer and messier than it had previously been.

Perry took a deep breath. "Oh... _my God_."

* *

Carla had gone round to Perry's apartment with Turk early that morning. When they got there they saw for themselves that JD had indeed aged again. He was now about four-years-old, a big difference from the baby that he had been mere hours ago.

JD was sitting on the couch, still in Perry's huge t-shirt, when his friends arrived. After both men had attempted to calm Carla down, she flipped out her phone and rang Kevin Walker.

"Hello?" she said when he picked up. "Yes, it's Carla Espinosa. I'm sorry about the early call, but something happened to JD last night." She paused. "Yes, he seems to have aged by about three years." Another pause. "Uh-oh, okay. I understand... I think... Thank you." She hung up and turned around to find three pairs of fixed on her intently.

"He said that he forgot to put "the guard" over the Youth Box last night," she told them, "so some of the energy escaped early and made JD age a bit more. Apparently that's a good sign, so he's certain that JD won't be stuck like this much longer."

"Thank God," JD muttered, relieved. He was taller now, but a little shorter than the average four-year-old, so he was still easily lifted. Some of the baby-fat had left his face and he had a mop of messy, black hair on his head. Along with that, his speech had definitely gotten better. "So, I'll be back to normal in a few more days?"

"That's right, Bambi," Carla said, smiling. "And until then we'll need to get you some more clothes now that you've gotten bigger."

"I can take care of that, baby," Turk said. "You take JD home and I'll hit the shops."

"Thanks, baby," Carla said, kissing Turk on the lips. Turk saluted at them all and ruffled JD's hair before leaving the apartment.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Carla asked when Turk had left. "Do you feel better, Bambi?"

JD nodded. "I slept all day yesterday, and I felt better when I got here," he said, smiling.

Carla smiled in response. "That's great," she said. Then she spoke to Perry. "Do you have his things packed?"

"Yeah," Perry said, walking to the other side of the couch and picking up the bag. "It's all in there."

"Thanks," Carla said. "And thanks again for watching him."

"Really, Carla, it's no problem," Perry told her, honestly. "So, when's my next shift." Carla cringed. "What?"

"Actually..." she began hesitantly. "There's a couple of hours tonight when none of us are available..."

"What time?"

Carla started in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"I can look after the kid tonight," Perry said. "What time at?"

Carla was shocked. _He's willing to look after Bambi three days in a row? _She thought. _That's unusual even for him. _"From 6 until 10."

Perry nodded. "Yeah, I can take him," he said, and then raised an eyebrow at the smirk growing on Carla's face. "What?"

Carla quickly glanced at JD and then back at Perry. "Honestamente, soy sorprendido. Usted siempre insiste que usted no quiera Bambi, y aquí usted ofrece cuidarlo durante su tiempo libre."

Perry looked at her, wide-eyed. "Carla, tanto como yo odio admitir esto, usted es la única persona viva que me puede leer como un libro. ¿Realmente me necesita usted explicar por qué yo quiero mirar el niño?"

"No, but I would like to hear you say it sometime," Carla teased and Perry growled. "Come on, Bambi, let's go home."

"Wait-- what were you two saying?" JD asked, looking about in confusion. "Tell me-- please?" Carla shook her head and smiled as she lifted JD up. Thankfully, he was still small enough to be carried around.

"It was nothing, Bambi, honestly," Carla said, settling JD on her hip. "I'll bring JD by around 5:30. You get off around 4, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Perry said, and he went to hold the door open for Carla. "See ya."

"Bye, Doctor Cox!" JD chirped, waving. "See ya later!"

* *

"Bambi, I have to do some shopping this afternoon," Carla said to JD, who was sitting on the carpet and playing with a toy engine. "I can't leave you alone, so you'll be coming too, okay?"

JD groaned at the prospect of shopping with a girl. "Okay," he mumbled. "But can we stay out of the clothe shops?"

"It's food shopping, sweetie."

"Awesome!" JD responded, jumping up. "When do we go?"

Carla looked and the clock and shrugged. "We could go now-- I'm not actually doing much today."

"Okay! Um, where are my shoes?"

"They're by the door, Bambi," Carla said. She began to tidy some things up in the kitchenette before getting herself ready to go out.

"Uh, Carla?" JD asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you... tie my shoelaces?" JD mumbled, blushing. "I can get it..."

Carla beamed and lifted JD up. "Is this very embarrassing for you?" she asked as she carried him over to the couch and set him down.

"Extremely," JD said. "But I'll get over it."

"Just think, you'll be all grown up again in a few days," Carla said, beginning to tie JD's shoes up. His whole demeanour drooped slightly. "What is it?"

"'S nothing," he shrugged. He started to swing his feet but stopped when Carla lightly hit his knee.

"Come on, Bambi, tell me," Carla pleaded.

"I just... I've really enjoyed all the time I've been spending with Doctor Cox lately," JD admitted, "and I'm scared that when I get changed back, he'll change back, too."

Carla smiled at him in sympathy. "Aw, sweetie," she said. Carla moved and sat next to JD on the couch. She ran a hand through his messy hair. "It's going to be difficult when you get back to work. Doctor Cox probably _is _going to go back to being a bad-ass, but don't you know by now that he at least cares about you?"

"I know," JD said, sighing. "But I like him so much more than that. This whole change has been a gift because I got to be so close to him, and when I'm big again... that's all going to disappear, isn't it?"

Carla's heart went out to JD. He looked so hopeless and lost that she lifted him and set him on her knee. She wrapped her arms around his small body and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know, Bambi," she said as JD closed his eyes and snuggled his face in to her neck. "None of us will know until you're back to normal. You can only hope that Doctor Cox will show more of his human side at the end of this. Though, if he is mean to you, I'll just kick his ass, okay?"

"'M'kay," he mumbled, giggling lightly.

"That's right," Carla said, smiling. "Okay, come on-- let's get some shopping done."

* *

Perry scowled as he looked at the chart in front of him. "This guy just got out of emergency heart surgery and he's probably going to be unconscious for the next 12 hours because of the amount of sedatives those idiots gave him. And you want me to stay here until he wakes up?"

"That man is a very important board member; he covers the finance of the different hospitals in the area," Kelso said, uncaring of whatever Perry thought. "When he wakes up I want there to be a competent doctor in the room. Sadly, you're about the most competent idiot in this so-called hell-hole and if we take good care of him he might just reconsider the amount of money that this hospital gets every year."

"I can_not_ stay after my shift ends, Satan."

"That's too bad," Kelso said with fake sympathy. "I guess of you don't stay then I might just have to give you every single late-night and weekend shift for the next month."

Perry growled as Kelso walked away from him. There was no way in hell this guy was going to walk up before the end of his shift, and he had to be home for Carla to drop JD off at 5:30.

He could only hope that the sedative would wear off soon enough.

* *

"Is there anything else we need to get?" Carla asked.

They were in a supermarket getting the food. Carla was pushing the trolley around and she had set JD in the seat in the trolley.

"Mmm," JD thought, tilting his head to the side. "Lollipop?"

"Can I trust you not to choke on the stick?" Carla asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep!"

"Okay, we'll pick one up at the counter."

JD did the Victory Dance as best as he could sitting down.

"You're such a dork," Carla told him, and JD giggled.

Once the groceries were paid for (and JD was happily sucking on a lollipop) they went back to the car to put the bags away.

"Hey, Bambi," Carla said, as she locked the car door. "Do you want to go play in the park?"

JD's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" he asked. "We can go play in the park?"

Carla nodded and smiled.

"My mom never took me to the park when I was little," JD mumbled, frowning slightly, before looking up and sheepishly asking: "Will you push me on the swings?"

"Sure, Bambi," Carla said. She held out her hand for JD to take hold of and they started to walk towards the park. JD was happily skipped along beside her, humming and giggling every now and then. "Is this really that exciting for you?" she asked.

JD nodded. "Mom was always too busy for this, and I couldn't trust Dan to bring me back from the park in one peace. I think I was the only kid in my grade that hadn't been to the park with his family..."

Carla smiled at him in sympathy. "Well, we'll change that," she said, making JD smile gratefully. "And maybe, before you get changed back to normal, we can all go the park for a picnic."

"All of us?"

Carla nodded. "Even Doctor Cox." JD practically beamed at that, and Carla had to watch the make sure that JD didn't trip over his own feet in happiness.

When they reached the park JD made a beeline for the empty swing set. He had a bit of difficulty getting on to the seat, so Carla lifted him on to it.

"Hold on tight," she instructed and JD obediently gripped the chains. Carla gently pushed him forwards, smiling as he giggled in joy. She continued to push him until she thought he was up high enough, and then she stopped and stepped back to watch him with gentle eyes.

JD had really adjusted to being an infant again. She, for one, knew that if it were her, she would not have been as calm about the whole thing. But JD was so comfortable about it, probably because he was just a big kid at heart. She vaguely wondered if he maybe didn't want to be changed back, but then shook her head. JD wouldn't abandon his responsibilities just to relive his childhood. It would be difficult, especially since his friends would be much older than him.

As Carla had been thinking, JD had slowed down in his swinging. He was going slowly enough to be able to jump off and land safely on his feet. This earned a disapproving look from Carla.

"Sorry," he said, smiling. "I've always wanted to try that."

"You're lucky you didn't fall," Carla said, but she smiled back at him. "Come on." She held out her hand for him again. "Let's have some more fun before going home."

"'M'kay!"

* *

Perry glanced semi-nervously at his watch. It was 4:30, and this unconscious-board-member-patient (Mr Holmes, the chart said) was still that. An unconscious-board-member-patient. Though his vitals were good, Perry would bet that the man wouldn't wake up for another four hours at least, and Carla was meant to bring JD to his apartment at 5:30.

_Damn it._

* *

It was 5:45 when Carla stood outside Perry's apartment, knocking at the door. She frowned when there was no answer, so she knocked again. And again.

"Maybe he's asleep," JD suggested, watching as Carla took her cell phone out of her pocket.

She dialled Perry's cell and waited as it rang a few times before clicking. "Hello?" Perry's voice.

"Where the hell are you?" Carla asked with attitude. "It's almost 6pm! You got off at 4, and you're not at home?"

"Carla, I'm sorry, I really am, but Kelso's forced me to stay behind after my shift to be there when this dumb-ass board member regains consciousness."

"He did _what_? Oh, he is in for a world of pain," Carla muttered.

"Look, Carla, I can't leave until this guy wakes up," Perry said. "Can't you bring Newbie to the hospital? I can watch him, since I'm off duty."

Carla sighed. "I guess that's the only option we have right now," she said. "If anyone asks, he's _your nephew, _Matthew. Okay?"

"Okay," Perry agreed. "See you soon."

"Yeah," Carla sighed, and she ended the call.

"What's happening?" JD asked her, frowning.

Carla sighed again and smiled at JD. "Come on, Bambi. We've got to go to work."

* *

"Well now, who is this sweetie-pie?"

A handful of nurses had gathered at the nursing station to get a good look at the little boy who was seated on the countered.

"That's Doctor Cox's nephew," Carla explained. "His name is Matthew."

"And how old are you, Matthew?" Laverne asked.

JD beamed. "I'm four!" he exclaimed, but it sounded more like, "I'm fower!"

Some of the nurses cooed over him, while others smiled and patted his head. Laverne, who was giving him the most attention, was continuously playing about with his hair and babying him.

"He is so adorable," Laverne said, gently pinching his cheek. "It's hard to believe that something so sweet could be related to something so cruel."

"Cruel?" JD asked, frowning. "You think Uncle Perry is cruel?" JD saw Carla look up at him and smirk from the corner of his eye. _Well, _he thought, _if I'm going to be his nephew, I might as well play the part!_

"Of course not, sugar," Laverne said. "It's just that not everyone gets along with him as well as you do."

"Where is he?" JD asked, looking about for any sign of his mentor. "Carla said he'd be here..."

"Who the hell paged me?" Perry growled, suddenly appearing around the corner.

Carla raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you take that tone with me," she said warningly. "_I _paged you, to tell you that I brought your_ nephew _in."

"Oh," Perry muttered. He turned to see JD sitting on the counter, surrounded by some of the nursing staff. "Don't you all have work to do?" he growled. Almost all of them scattered-- only Laverne stayed and she gave Perry a look that told him not to mess with her. Perry scowled and walked past her, to stand in front of JD. "How are ya, kid?"

JD beamed. "'M great!" he said. "Carla took me to the park earlier, and she pushed me on the swings!"

"That's great," Perry said. When he glanced about, he saw that the nurses were watching them and probably wondering how Perry would interact with the infant. He scowled at them. "Come on," he said, grabbing JD around the waist and carrying him. "Let's go find something to keep you entertained."

When they were out of sight of the nosey nurses, Perry adjusted his hold on JD and rested the boy more comfortably on his hip. "Good day, Newbie?"

"Yup!" JD said. "Carla and I went shopping, and then she took me to the park. It was great!"

Perry nodded. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" he asked, and then growled at an intern for staring at them.

JD shook his head. "No, we didn't have time to get anything," he said. "So, what about this patient that you have to wait around for?"

"Just your typical unconscious male."

"Carla said that he had emergency heart surgery."

"Well... that too," Perry added. "He's a part of the finance section of the hospital Board, and Kelso is trying to squeeze even more money out of them."

"That sounds about right," JD said as they entered the cafeteria. Perry walked over to a table and set him down on one of the chairs.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?" Perry asked.

JD nodded. "I'm not a child," he said, smirking at the irony of his own words. Perry just rolled his eyes and walked away.

While JD waited, he looked about the cafeteria, swinging his legs while he did so. There was a good number of people having their dinner or grabbing a coffee before the late-night shift. JD recognised a few of the faces, but no-one that he knew really well. When he turned around in his seat, he saw a familiar pair of heads just a few tables down. The occupants looked like they were deep in conversation. JD looked over to see how far away Perry was-- he wasn't even near the cashier yet, so JD thought it was safe to disappear for a few minutes. He clambered off the chair and toddled over to the table where two of his friends were sitting.

Elliot and Turk were bent over a textbook and talking in rushed tones. They appeared to be having an argument about something.

"Elliot, I'm just saying that if we did exploratory surgery, we may be able to find out what's causing his internal bleeding--"

"That man is bleeding enough, Turk, without you lot poking about in him even more. Besides, he's too weak for surgery."

"Elliot!" Turk said, indignantly. "This surgery could fix his problem! Why are you so against it?"

"Well, for starters," JD said, climbing up on the chair opposite them, "exploratory surgery involves the risk of him bleeding out and flat-lining."

"Exactly," Elliot said. Then she did a double-take. "Oh my God," she whispered. "_JD_?!"

JD beamed and said, "It's Matthew." This was the first time Elliot had seen him since he last aged.

"'Sup, Little Vanilla Bear," Turk whispered. "What are you doing down here?"

JD shrugged. "_Uncle Perry _is getting something to eat," he said, giggling at the look on his friend's faces at his words. "Uh-oh, he's looking for me." JD stood up on the chair and waved to catch Perry's attention. The older man's eyes locked with his, and JD briefly saw the relief flash through them as Perry realised that he hadn't lost JD. He made his way over to JD, growling slightly at Elliot and Turk.

"As if my day couldn't get any worse," he said, glaring at them. But he sat down beside JD anyway, and placed the tray of food in front of him. "Eat."

"Thanks," JD said, and he began to tuck in to his dinner. There wasn't much of a conversation except for the debating coming from Elliot and Turk. Perry would occasionally have an input, but he would usually stick to refereeing the fight.

Just as JD had finished eating, Perry's pager went off. He looked down at it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr Holmes is finally waking up," he said. "You done, kid?"

JD nodded.

"Alright, let's go see him and then get home."

* *

JD ended up back at the nurses' station while Perry went to talk to Mr Holmes. He watched through the glass window as Perry interacted with the patient. One of the nurses reached over JD to lift a pen, and she smiled and patted JD on the head.

After what felt like ten minutes, Bob Kelso walked up to the nurses' station. "Glad to see that you're actually working," he said, receiving seven glares from the staff. "Now that Mr Holmes is awake I want you to make him your top priority. He's a very important board member."

"Doctor Kelso," Carla objected, "you can't expect us to ignore our other patients, just because you want a bigger salary for the hospital."

"Nurse Espinosa, have you learnt nothing since you started working here?" he asked in exasperation. "What I say goes. Are we clear?"

Carla didn't answer, but opted to roll her eyes. Kelso was beginning to walk away when he caught sight of JD. "And who might you be, sport?"

"That would be my nephew," Perry said, having just come out of Mr Holmes' room. "Now that your friend is awake and stable, I'm going to be going home. You see, I was meant to look after my nephew this evening, but thanks to your little stunt with keeping me in after my shift, I had to have him brought to the hospital."

"Perry, I really don't care about your life outside of this hospital," Kelso said with a fake smile. "Now, I hope you said only nice things to that very important man in there."

"You know what?" Perry asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the Chief. "My shift ended over to hours ago, so you can blow it out your ass, Bobbo."

"Yeah," JD said, standing up on the counter. "Blow it out your ass, Bobbo."

Kelso raised his eyes in surprise at the boy (as did the majority of the nursing staff) while Perry just looked at JD. "Outstanding," he said. "Come." He wrapped an arm around JD's waist, lifted him off the counter (making JD giggle) and carried him as he began to walk away. "I'm going home now, Bobbo," he called back, "and there's not a single thing in hell you can do to stop me."

It was hard to hear what he said though, as JD was still giggling.

* * *

_Translation of conversation:_

_Carla: Honestly, I'm surprised. You always insist that you don't like Bambi, and here you are offering to look after him during your free time._

_Perry: Carla, as much as I hate to admit this, you are the only person alive who can read me like a book. Do you really need me to explain why I want to watch the kid?_

**elmo-doodle:** That Spanish probably isn't acurate, since I got it from one of those online translator. You may have noticed that I borrowed a scene from [SCRUBS] at the end there, mostly because I thought it would fit, and it's just cute =3 Please review! I hope to come back from Venice I find reviews in my inbox XD

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**elmo-doodle:** Holla!! Sorry for the week delay-- I might actually change my updates to every Tuesday night/Wednesday, since two updates a week are hard to squeeze in with all the school work I have to do. Anywhoo, thank you for all your kind reviews! When I got home from Venice and I opened my emails, I had 11 reviews! You have no idea how much that made me smile! Venice was awesome, despite that fact that it rained for two of the three days we were there (it was sunny on the day we travelled home. Typical, lol) We were all wearing wellie boots, and we got such weird looks from everyone there ^_^ Ookay, before you read this chapter, check this out -- It's baby JD from chapter 7, drawn by BlueSouledShadowDragon, The link to it is on my profile, because for some reason it's not letting me put the link in with this chapter. It's extremely cute! Another thank you for drawing it =) Oh, one last thing-- I've set up a poll on my profile about what [SCRUBS] story you'd like to see next. There's three to chose from, methinks. If you want any more information on them, send me a PM and I'll explain it some more!

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone actually believe that I own [SCRUBS]? If I did, every JD and Perry scene would have gone veeeery differently.

**Chapter Nine**

JD was still bursting in to little spouts of giggles when he and Perry arrived back at Perry's apartment. "I can't believe I said that to the _Chief of Medicine_!" he said, following Perry through the doorway. "And I got away with it!"

Perry rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Newbie, I say that to him every other day."

"I know-- but still..."

Perry couldn't help smiling as JD began to laugh again. Honestly, he himself was shocked and proud of JD saying that straight to Kelso's face. JD would never have done anything like that on a normal day, but then again this hadn't been the normal sort of two weeks.

"Okay, Newbie," Perry said, shutting the door. "I'm going to get changed, and if you can stay calm for the next five minutes I might just have some ice cream in the freezer to give ya."

JD's eyes went so wide it was comical. "_There's ice cream_?!"

"Yes, Newbie, there's ice cream."

"Awesome!" JD began to jump up and down but quickly calmed himself. "I'll be calm-- I'll just sit over here..." He wandered over to the couch and clambered up on to it, sitting as still as he could.

Perry shook his head and went in to his room to change. When he emerged in clean clothes, JD was still sitting obediently on the couch, his legs gently swinging back and forth. When he saw Perry, he erupted in to a massive smile.

"Yeah, okay," Perry said, "come in to the kitchen."

JD whispered a triumphant "yes!" and hopped of the couch, following behind Perry. When he reached the kitchen, Perry lifted JD up on to one of the chairs and then opened the freezer. JD watched in amusement and Perry scooped out some ice cream in to a bowl for him, and then set it in front of him.

"There ya go," Perry said, something in his mind telling him that he'd regret doing that later.

"Thanks, Doctor Cox!" JD said, smiling widely and picking up the spoon. Perry smiled and began to go about making himself some coffee.

* *

He was right in thinking that giving JD ice cream was a mistake. It did nothing to remove the previous giddiness-- it just seemed to make it more intensified.

Perry sat on the couch, trying to watch a re-run of some game that was on last week but he couldn't concentrate on the TV for the life of him. JD was running laps around the room, his arms spread out and making noises like an aeroplane. He had been doing this for the last ten minutes, and the kid showed no sign of letting up.

"Doctor Cox?" JD said, jumping up on to the couch and bouncing slightly.

"What is it, Newbie?"

"I'm bored," JD stated simply, smiling at his mentor.

Perry frowned slightly. "Why don't'cha go play with your toys?"

"Nope," JD said shaking his head. "I wanna play with you!"

This time Perry quirked an eyebrow at him. "Newbie, I'm trying to watch the game."

"No, you're not," JD said, pouting. "It's a replay and it's over."

Perry looked over at the TV and indeed saw that the repeat of the game was over, and some movie was beginning to play. He watched the titles for a moment, unaware of JD subtly moving around him. Perry growled when the words "X MEN" flashed across the screen. No way was he about to watch a movie based around Hugh Jackman. He reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote, only to find that it wasn't there.

"What the hell?" he muttered, as he began to check around the couch. A stifled giggling brought his attention to JD standing on the other side of the couch, his hands held behind his back. "Newbie... what have ya got there?"

"Nothing," JD lied, biting his lip to try and stop himself from smiling.

"Newbie..."

JD giggled and hopped off the couch, revealing that he was holding on to the remote.

"Oh, no you don't," Perry muttered, pushing himself off the chair and chasing after JD. "There is now way in hell that I am watching a movie with Hugh Jackman in this house! Give me the remote, Newbie!"

"Nope!" JD grinned, dodging out of the way as Perry almost managed to grab him. He was pretty fast for his age and he could change direction remarkably quickly.

"Oh, you get back here, Newbie!" Perry said, settling for a slow jog and letting a smile grace his features. So, JD wanted to play?

"You can't catch me!" JD giggled as he ran around the couch.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Cassy," Perry said, always just a few feet behind JD.

JD giggled even more, and he sped up as he rounded the couch. But as he turned his tripped over his feet and things went from fun to disaster. JD fell quickly and hit his head, hard, off the coffee table beside the seat. He landed heavily on his arm with a shocked cry.

"JD!" Perry shouted and he hurried over to where he had fallen. He knelt down beside JD and gently lifted the boy in to a sitting position. "Newbie, talk to me!"

JD opened his eyes which were suddenly filled with tears. Before Perry could do anything, JD began to cry.

"Newbie," Perry said softly. He picked the boy and cradled him against his chest. "Don't cry, Newbie..." He pulled the boy back slightly to assess the damage. There was a cut on his forehead that was beginning to bleed lightly, and JD was holding his left arm against his body. Perry could have taken care of him at his home, but he realised that he First Aid Kit didn't have the appropriate supplies, and JD's desperate wails were piercing through Perry's heart. "Come on," he said. "We gotta take you to the hospital."

* *

Perry entered Sacred Heart through the front doors carrying JD on his hip. The younger boy had his head buried in to Perry's neck, and the older doctor was sure that he was still crying, judging by the wetness he felt.

"How you doing there, Newbie?" Perry asked in a low voice, so that he didn't attract any unwanted attention.

"'m dizzy," JD whispered. "It hurts."

"Don't worry; we'll get you sorted, kid." Perry briefly wondered where he should check first for Carla. Oh, shit... Carla was going to kill him. He continued to walk quickly, but not too fast, towards where he suspected Carla would be hanging around.

He was right. Perry whistled sharply at Carla and Elliot as he walked past the nurses' station. Carla looked up in surprise to see him at the hospital, with JD in his arms, nonetheless.

"Doctor Cox, what are you-?"

Perry nodded in the direction of an empty room and quickly went inside. Carla and Elliot looked at each other and scurried out from behind the counter and followed him in, shutting the door behind them. JD lifted his head away from Perry's neck to look at his friends. Carla and Elliot saw that his eyes were red from crying.

"What's going on?" Carla demanded.

"It was an accident," Perry began, hoping that it would somehow calm her. He was still holding JD in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked fiercely, and Perry winced. He knew he was in for a lecture.

Perry managed to coax JD's grip off of his neck. "He tripped and fell," Perry said. He carefully removed JD from his hip and set him gently on the bed. He removed the hood away from JD's head to reveal a pretty nasty cut on his forehead, underneath his fringe. He then pulled up JD's left sleeve to show a slightly swollen spot on his arm where a dark bruise was beginning to form.

"Oh, poor Bambi!" Carla exclaimed. Elliot walked over to JD and began to study the cut.

"What did he hit his head off?" Elliot asked.

"A coffee table."

"Okay. JD, I'm going to check your eyes, okay?" Elliot asked, taking out her pen-torch. JD suddenly closed his eyes. "Come on, JD, I need to check for concussion." He shook his head. "Please?"

JD whimpered. "My head hurts," he cried.

"It's alright, Bambi," Carla said. She sat down next to JD on the bed and moved him onto her lap. "I know it hurts, but you need to open your eyes for Elliot. Just for a few seconds, okay?"

JD sniffled but opened his eyes anyway. Elliot quickly shone the light in to his eyes so as to cause him as little discomfort as possible, and JD tried his hardest not to wince.

"He's probably got a mild concussion, but nothing to worry about," Elliot said, turning the torch off. "Carla, could you go some painkillers and antiseptic cream?"

"Sure," Carla said. She lifted JD off her knee and handed him to Elliot, who gladly took him.

"How did this happen?" Elliot asked when Carla had left the room.

Perry scowled, not wanting to give her the truth. "He was running around and he tripped," he said. Elliot gave him a look and was about to ask him another question when her pager began to bleep.

"Frick," she said when she looked at it. "One of my patients is coding. Here," she hurriedly and carefully passed JD over to Perry. "I'll be back." And then she disappeared out through the door.

Perry walked across the room to sit on the bed. He rearranged JD so that he was sitting on his lap. "I'm so sorry, Newbie," he said.

"'S'not your fault," JD said, sniffing. "I'm the one who fell."

"My apartment isn't exactly the safest place in the world for a kid," Perry said. "I should have known better than to let you run about like that."

JD looked up at Perry with his big blue eyes. "I woulda kept running, anyway," he said, softly.

Perry actually managed to laugh at that. "Yeah, you would've," he said, bringing a hand up to very gently ruffled JD's hair.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Carla said as she walked back in to the room. "Oh, don't try to cover it up, I've already seen."

Perry growled slightly.

"Bambi," Carla said softly, bringing the younger boy's attention to her, "they didn't have any of the children's painkillers in tablet form, so I'm afraid it's gonna have to be a needle." JD's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, Bambi, I'm sorry."

Perry frowned in surprise. "You scared of needles, kid?"

JD shook his head. "Nuh-uh," he said weakly. "I wasn't scared when you gave me the flu jab! I'm not scared! I'm a doctor! I shouldn't be scared of needles!" But JD was still watching the needle in Carla's hand with terror.

"You're not scared, sweetie," Carla said as she got the needle prepared, "but the four-year-old child is. Do you want me to do it?" She aimed the last sentence at Perry.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I trust you. Newbie?"

JD's eyes just filled up with tears again, but he nodded. "I'm not scared," he mumbled as shut his eyes, tight. "I'm not..."

"That's right," Carla said. She pushed JD's hoodie further up his arm so that she could get the right place to administer the injection. She looked up at Perry for a last confirmation. He gave her a single nod, and Carla pierced the needle into JD's arm.

JD let out a muffled squeak as the needle broke his skin. The tears leaked out of his closed eyes but he didn't let any sobs escape him.

Carla injected the painkiller as quickly as she could. JD whimpered slightly when she withdrew the needle. She dabbed the area of his arm with a cotton bud before putting a plaster on it. "You're a brave boy, Bambi," Carla said, smiling at him.

JD finally opened his eyes and a few last tears leaked out. He gave a small smile back at Carla.

"Here," she said, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket and unwrapping it. "You deserve this."

JD smiled once more and popped the lollipop in his mouth.

"Honestly, Newbie," Perry said, mockingly but not cruelly. "You're a twenty-eight year old man." JD just shrugged innocently.

"That twenty-eight year old man is sitting on your knee," Carla said, smirking.

Perry chose to ignore that comment. "That thing you just gave him better be sugar-free," Perry said. At Carla's questioning look, he added: "Uh, sugar is kinda to blame for this..."

"I thought Hugh Jackman was to blame," JD mumbled. Carla looked confused but Perry laughed.

"Yeah, kid," he said lightly, smiling. "I blame him, too."

Elliot walked back in to the room then, just as Carla was opening the antiseptic cream. "Stupid intern..." she muttered.

"What happened now?" Carla asked.

"One of the interns paged me saying that my patient was coding, when they really just paged me to ask me a question and they apparently needed me to get there as soon as possible," Elliot rattled off, putting on a pair of surgical gloves. "I swear, JD, your interns are the most annoying things ever." JD nodded in agreement. His interns _were _highly incompetent. "How do you feel now, JD?"

"A little better," JD mumbled. "It hurts less..."

"Okay-- we'll get you cleaned up and then I think it's best that you get some sleep," Elliot said. She gently cleaned the cut on JD's forehead, apologizing when he winced slightly. At the same time, Carla was putting a bandage on JD's arm to help with the swelling bruise that would no doubt hurt in the morning. As Elliot started to apply the antiseptic cream (again apologizing for the pain) she found it difficult to keep the smile off her face. JD was sitting so comfortably in Perry's lap, and the older man didn't even bother to hide the worry that his eyes were showing. He was undoubtedly feeling guilty that JD was badly hurt under his care and Elliot found it sweet that he was so openly showing his concern.

"There," Elliot said, making sure that the large plaster covered the wound, "all better."

JD smiled in gratitude around the stick of the lollipop he was still sucking, but Perry surprised everyone by saying, "Thanks, Barbie. You too, Carla."

"It's no problem," Carla said, being the first to recover from the shock. "I think you should let Bambi lie down and get some sleep now. I'll be by around 11 to pick him up, okay?"

"Yeah," Perry said. He obliged when Carla went to lift JD and give him a hug goodbye then she passed JD over to Elliot who cuddled him to her for a few seconds. When Elliot went to hand JD back to Perry he already had his arms out, waiting. JD grinned as he was passed back to his mentor and he rested his head in the crook of Perry's neck. Once settled, Perry placed a protective hand on JD's back. "I'll see ya later," he said to Carla, and then nodded to Elliot before moving towards the door and leaving the room.

Elliot and Carla both watched him go and they sighed.

"They're so right together," Elliot said as she started to clean up the room. "It's a shame they're too stupid to realise it."

"I know," Carla said, helping her. "Maybe I can have a chat with Perry tonight when I go to pick up JD, you know, get some sense slapped in to him-- oh!" Carla exclaimed as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She flipped it out and answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is Carla... Hey, Kevin. Is everything alright? ..._Oh_."

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **DUN DUN DUN!! Cliffhanger, lol. I'm not used to them... well, writing them at least! I wasn't sure when to end this chapter-- there was more that I wanted to add on to it, but I think that it would have become a bit long-winded if I had. Soo, that part's going to be in the next chapter! I'm thinking this is going to be another two chapters long, including the epilogue. Or not, y'know =] Anyway, please review! And also take my poll-- it'll make it easier for me to know which story to focus on next!


	10. Chapter 10

**elmo-doodle: **Longest chapter yet, huh. Sorry about the even longer delay-- school is horrible. It's like a, like a, um, well, like a school I guess. All work and no play. Except for when I'm in Music. Then it's playtime. I keep this rant short and hope that you enjoy this chapter!!

**Dislaimer: **I own SCRUBS about as much as I own Nutella. Sadly, I own neither.

**Chapter Ten**

"He looks so peaceful," Carla murmured, gently stroking the hair out of JD's eyes. JD mewled in his sleep and nestled closer against Carla's stomach. "Sometimes I think I just want to keep him this way."

It was 11:30 that night. JD had been sleepy since Perry brought him home from the hospital. JD had actually objected to being on his own when he slept, so Perry had to let him sleep in the den while he turned the sound down on the TV. Well, JD hadn't actually fallen asleep-- he lay on the sofa watching the TV with the older man. When Carla had arrived, Perry invited her in to collect JD only to find that they younger doctor had finally dozed off. Not wanting to disturb him right after he had just fallen asleep, Perry offered Carla a drink before she went home.

"Yeah," Perry said, softly. He handed Carla a cup of coffee and he sat down on the other side of JD with his own. "But that wouldn't be fair to the kid."

"I know-- I wouldn't actually keep him like this," she told him. "I miss our JD."

Perry took a long sip of his coffee before finally admitting, "...Me too."

"Annoyed that you can't flirt with him?" Carla asked, smirking.

"Now that is just _nawt_ funny," Perry said. "Besides, I don't flirt with him anyway."

Carla snorted. "Come on! I've seen the way you watch him when he walks away from you, or how you actually _huff _when he tells you off. Not to mention that you blushed a few weeks ago when JD bent over to pick up that pen."

Perry balked. "I did nawt blush!"

"You did, and shush," she said, gesturing to JD. "You don't want to wake Bambi." JD had shifted in his sleep again rolling over so that he was facing away from Carla. She sighed. "He's worried, you know."

Perry frowned. "About what?"

"That you're going to go back to being the hard-ass bastard at work," Carla said bluntly. "And he would kill me if he knew that I was telling you this."

Perry breathed out heavily and looked at JD, sleeping contently and cuddled up against Carla. "Carla... I can't be like this with him inside the hospital..."

"I'm not asking you to," Carla interrupted. She spoke firmly, but not loud enough to wake the slumbering man-child. "I know that you're scared of getting involved with someone because you think you'll sabotage the relationship and end up damaging the other person. But you can't let something like that scare you away from what you truly want," Carla said, looking deep in to his eyes. "I _know _you want JD. And believe me; he wants you just as much. I'm not asking you to change how you act at work-- maybe you _could_ be less demeaning to him once in awhile since I know it would mean the world to him. You can be a bad-ass all you want, just make sure that Bambi isn't always on the receiving end of it. And tell him how you feel."

"Carla--"

"I don't want to hear any objections," Carla said, smiling softly. "Please, at least consider it."

Perry sighed. "Fine," he replied, just as softly. "What's making you say all of this now?" Carla hesitated. "What?"

"Kevin phoned me earlier," she said, not looking at him but instead watching her hand as it moved through JD's hair. "He said that JD will return to normal tomorrow night."

Perry actually froze. He had less than twenty-four hours to spend with the kid? "Well... that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Carla said, looking at Perry with sympathy. "Look-- I managed to pull some strings and I got us all tomorrow off work, so that we can _all _go on a picnic. I kinda promised him that we would... and that you would join us."

"I--"

"Nuh-uh, you're going," Carla said, making it final. "Turk and I will pick you up at 11:30 in the morning, okay?"

Perry sighed. He wouldn't admit it, even to Carla, but he really wanted to spend some more time with JD before he ultimately changed back to normal. "Fine, I-- yeah."

"Good boy," Carla said, smiling. "I better be going," she added, looking at the clock with now read 12:00am. "D'you think he's deep enough asleep? I don't want to accidently wake him, because--"

"When he wakes up, he won't go back to sleep," Perry finished, earning a surprised look from Carla. "He's a heavy sleeper, so I think you'll be fine." He reached over and ran a hand through JD's hair, smiling a little when JD hummed in contentment.

"Can you lift him? I don't think I can like this." Perry nodded and stood. Then, he carefully lifted the slumbering JD off Carla's lap and held him to his chest while Carla got her things together. When she was ready, she gently took hold of JD and lifted him to rest on her hip and JD let his arms circle around her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thanks for watching him again, Perry," Carla said, moving towards the front door. "We'll see you tomorrow." Perry just nodded as he opened the door for her, and watched as Carla walked away with his small protégé. When he shut the door he let his head fall to rest on it and let out a heavy sigh.

* *

"Baby, we're home," Carla called out softly as she walked in to their apartment.

"Hey," Turk said. "How is he?"

"He's okay," Carla answered, looking down at JD who still slept. "He just fell asleep a while ago, so I'm going to get him in to bed."

"I'll do it, baby," Turk said. "Your sister called-- I think she wanted you to ring her back as soon as you got in."

"Oh, okay," Carla replied. She handed JD over to Turk, who took him and went in to JD's bedroom while Carla picked up the phone.

As soon as Turk closed the bedroom door, he looked at JD. "I know you're not asleep, dude," he said.

JD shifted in Turk's grasp and looked up at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"JD, buddy, I know you inside-out," Turk said as he set JD on the bed. "So did you hear Carla saying that Kevin phoned?"

"Yeah," JD sighed.

"So... how do you feel about it?"

JD shrugged. "I'm psyched to be getting changed back to normal. It's just... is it weird that I've really enjoyed being like this?"

"Not at all, dude," Turk said while hunting about for JD's pyjamas. "You've spent the better part of two weeks getting hugged and held by Carla and Elliot-- not to mention all the time you've spent with Doctor Cox." JD dropped slightly. "That's what's bugging you, isn't it? You're gonna miss all the time you spend with him."

"Can you blame me?" JD said in defence as he began to shrug out of his hoodie. "I mean, it's been like my _dream _to get him to hug me or to get him to show that he cares. And now I know that he cares, but he's not going to be like that when I'm back at work."

"JD, you don't know that."

"Yes, I do," JD said, defeated. "I heard Carla and Doctor Cox talking when they thought I was asleep... he said that he can't be like this inside the hospital, and..."

Turk raised his eyebrows. "And...?"

JD frowned a little in confusion. "Well, Carla said that Doctor Cox shouldn't be scared of going after what he wants, and then she said, 'I know you want JD'. She doesn't mean what I think she means, does she?"

Turk shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "I don't know, maybe..."

JD studied Turk intently as he helped to button up the younger man' pyjamas. JD narrowed his eyes. "You know something."

"What?"

"I can totally tell!" JD exclaimed. "You _know _something. What is it?"

"JD, I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because Carla has me sworn to secrecy," Turk said, and then whispered, "she threatened to take away the booty love."

"But I'm your _best friend_," JD whined. "We tell each other secret secrets all the time!"

"I know, but buddy--"

"Pleeease, Turk, pleeeeease!"

"Okay, okay, but you cannot let Carla know that I told you this," Turk warned, pointing a finger at JD.

"As long as you won't tell her that I was awake during her and Doctor Cox's conversation," JD reasoned.

"Agreed," Turk said, and they shook hands. "Okay, so a few days ago I heard Elliot and Carla talking about you and Cox. They were going on about how perfect you two are for each other. Apparently, Cox has told Carla that he, um... _wants_ you. That's when Carla saw me and made me swear that I would not tell you."

JD felt his mouth drop open. "He _wants _me?"

"Yeah... dude, do you want _him_?"

JD blushed and turned away from Turk. He clambered up to his pillow and crawled under the blankets. "Well, yeah. I mean, I've liked him since we were interns and I never thought he'd see me in that way. But... you sure that's what Carla said?"

"Very sure," Turk nodded. "So... you're gay?"

JD shrugged. "I think so. I mean, when was the last time I dated a girl?"

"The second time you decided to hook up with Elliot," Turk said. "That's was almost three years ago. Besides, dude, sometimes it's kinda obvious that you swing the other way?"

"Huh? When?"

"Well, when you--" Turk stopped and put a finger to his lips, listening. There was the sound of a door being opened and closed, and then there were footsteps. "Carla's off the phone. You'd better look like you're asleep."

JD nodded and quickly settled in to the bed covers and closed his eyes, sighing. "Night, Turk," he whispered.

"Night, buddy," Turk responded just as quietly as he left the room, leaving JD's bedroom door open the tiniest bit.

JD yawned and snuggled even further in to the blankets. It didn't take him long to doze off considering he had been fighting sleep for the last three hours. The hum of his friends' voices soothed him as he drifted deeper in the slumber, the light sneaking through the ajar door creating soft glow. JD sighed once more a let sleep led him in to his last day. Sort of.

* *

"Yaay! We're going on a picnic, we're going on a picnic, we're going on a picnic!"

"Turk! Did you give him sugar?"

"No, baby, I swear!"

"So these candy wrappers I found under his bed just _happened _to appear?"

"Baby... anything can happen."

Carla rolled her eyes and threw the wrappers in to the bin as JD continued to run around the couch (albeit more carefully this time). It was 11am, and they were just waiting for Elliot to arrive so they could go over and collect Perry.

"You've packed the basket, right?" JD asked, jumping up and down on the spot and trying to look over the kitchen counter at Carla.

"Yes, Bambi," Carla replied, placing the basket on the counter for JD to see. "Elliot's going to bring round a few more things which we need to pack, and then we'll leave."

"Awesome! Hey, Turk, should we bring the soccer ball?"

"Great idea, buddy! Let's go find it-- it's in my room somewhere."

"You boys better not mess that room up!" Carla called as they ran in to the bedroom to look. "I just cleaned it this morning!" There was a knock at the door, and Carla, shaking her head at JD and Turk, went to answer it. "Hey, Elliot."

"Hey, Carla!" Elliot chirped, walking in with bag in her hand. "I brought the juice, fruit and chocolate."

"Great, thanks," Carla said, smiling. "Let's get it in to the basket. Turk-- while you're in there, find the picnic blanket and bring it out!"

"Sure thing, baby," Turk responded. He was searching under the bed for the soccer ball while JD was poking about inside the closet for it.

"Turk, does the blanket have a tartan pattern on it?" JD asked, his voice slightly muffled by the clothes.

"Yeah, it does."

"Then, I've found it!" JD said. "Okay, I'm coming out of the closet." He stepped out and then paused. "Hm, that could have been a bigger moment for me," he reflected, tilting his head to the side.

"I've got the soccer ball," Turk said, sliding out from under the bed and tossing the ball in the air and catching it. "Buddy?" he asked, when there was no response from JD. He looked over at him. "Oh..."

"I'd look good in a skirt," JD said as he came out of his daydream. "Whoa," he added, blinking, "I really do act gay, sometimes."

"Dude, sometimes?"

"Alright, a lot of the time," JD admitted. "Come on, let's see if Carla's ready to go!" JD scampered out of the room with the large blanket in his arms, obstructing his vision slightly. He placed the blanket on the couch and then ran over to the kitchen. "Elliot! You're here!"

"Hiya, JD!" Elliot said, catching the young boy as he ran towards her. Elliot lifted him up and set him on her hip. "Are you excited about today!"

"Hell yeah!" JD exclaimed. "Not only do we all get to go on a picnic, but I'm getting changed back tonight! I get to go to work tomorrow! I've never been more excited than this!"

Elliot bounced JD on her hip slightly. "You're awfully hyper already," she said, and JD giggled. "Have you had any sugar?"

"Nope," JD replied, smiling a little too innocently. "Well... not much."

"Meh, who cares-- you're gonna be changed back."

"I know," JD said giddily. "Are we ready to go yet?"

"Yes, Bambi, now we're ready," Carla said, closing the lid of the picnic basket. "Turk!"

"Coming, sweetie," Turk said, picking up the ball and the blanket. "I'll just go on out and put this in the car."

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute," Carla answered. When Turk had left the apartment, both of the girls turned on JD. "So, Bambi, what are you going to do about Doctor Cox tomorrow?"

JD frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him you like him?" Elliot asked. When JD raised his eyebrows at her, she added, "Oh, come on, you think I didn't notice? Who do you think Carla's been talking to about this?"

"Definitely not Turk," JD murmured. "So... what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should tell him," Carla said. "I know you'd be much happier afterwards."

"I'm sure you do," JD muttered. "Okay, so... I tell him tomorrow that I... well..."

"That you love him?" Elliot suggested.

"Hell no!" JD exclaimed. "I don't want to completely freak him out! I'll just tell him that I like him... God, I'm going to sound like such a girl... oh, stop it," he added when Elliot and Carla gave him a look. "So I'm gay, woohoo."

"It's so weird hearing a four-year-old say that," Elliot said. "Also, a bit scary."

"Definitely," Carla agreed. She picked up the basket and grabbed the house keys off the counter. "Alright, let's go collect Perry."

JD didn't bother to hid the small cheer that he made at that.

* *

There weren't very many people in the park when they arrived, so it made finding a good spot to sit pretty easy. The girls laid out the blanket while JD and Turk went off to play soccer. Perry just hovered around the edge of the blanket, looking painfully uncomfortable in this scenario.

"Perry, stop being such a baby," Carla told him. "It was hard enough to drag you to the car with you kicking and screaming."

"I was _nawt_ kicking and screaming," Perry objected. "I was huffing in a manly way."

"Why were you huffing anyway"? Elliot asked as she settled down on to the blanket. "I thought you'd be thrilled at the idea of spending time with JD."

"Yeah, but Elliot, he's in our company," Carla told her, sitting down next to her. "He can't be all cutesy and cuddly with JD when we're around."

Perry frowned. "I'm not--"

"Yes, Perry, you are. Now, be a good boy and sit down."

Perry growled but swallowed his pride and sat down beside Carla.

It was a nice day, with the sun shining above them. They were all wearing sunglasses, bar Turk and JD who had taken theirs off so they wouldn't lose them while they played. It was pretty warm and the sun was still creeping higher in the sky, casting a shadow on the tree under which they were sitting. There were more families starting to appear now, some of them setting up blankets like theirs and others just going for a walk.

Perry sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Through his sunglasses he watched as JD and Turk tried to get the soccer ball off of each other. Despite his size, JD was pretty good at playing, which was unusual since the kid sucked at basketball and almost every other sport. Perry watched as JD smiled, laughed and skipped as he played, and he wondered if he had ever seen the kid as happy as he was now. He let this thought (and a few others) dwell on him as he observed the younger doctor running around on the grass.

"Um--Doctor Cox?" Elliot asked a while later. "Doctor Cox?" she repeated when there was no response. Carla picked up one of the plastic cups she brought and threw it at him.

Perry blinked and looked round at them, a little confused. "What is it?" he asked. He must have been watching JD for quite some time-- the sun was over their heads by now, and the park had become a lot busier.

"I-I was just going to ask you if you wanted anything to drink," Elliot stammered.

"Oh," Perry said, caught off guard. "Um, sure." Elliot poured him a cup of water and handed it to him. "Thanks," he said, watching as Elliot smiled a little.

"You're right," she said to Carla, who was smirking, "he really does change when he's around him."

"What was that, Barbaroo?" Perry asked, turning away from JD and tuning in to their conversation.

"Oh, it's just something that I observed a while ago," Carla said, still wearing that evil-looking smile. "Whenever you're in close vicinity to JD, you turn into mush."

"Or putty," Elliot added. "Very soft putty."

"Yeah," Carla agreed.

Perry frowned at them. "Where are you going with this?" he growled.

"Well, we did have a long speech planned out but I think we'll just go in for the kill," Elliot said, waving her hand dismissively. "You want JD."

Perry almost choked on the water he was drinking. He cleared his throat and looked straight at Elliot. "Excuse me?" he said. He was used to this sort of thing from Carla, but _Elliot_? "I don't know what you're talking about, Barbie."

"Oh, give up, Perry, she knows," Carla said. "She's been JD's best friend for _years_. She can read everything about him."

Perry snarled a little but didn't bite back. "I'm not talking about this," he said, taking the sunglasses off and glaring at the girls.

"Fine," Carla said, shrugging. "But just answer us one question."

"What?" Perry scowled.

"Do you plan on telling JD how you feel when he gets turned back to normal?" Carla asked.

Perry stalled, unsure how to answer. He didn't feel comfortable talking about this in front of Elliot, but Carla trusted Elliot to keep this secret, and Perry trusted Carla. So, indirectly, he was trusting Elliot. Damn. He looked over to where JD was running after Turk who had gotten the ball and was dribbling it away. Despite JD's shouts of "Foul! That was a foul!" he was beaming and laughing. Would he tell JD how he felt about him? He didn't want to accidentally hurt or scar JD emotionally, so was letting the kid get involved with him really the best idea?

"Perry?"

"I don't know, Carla," Perry said, sighing. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"You _won't _hurt him," Carla retorted, reading in to what Perry was really saying. "It's all in your head, Perry. JD can take care of himself, and I'm pretty sure he can handle you if you go in to one of your funks. He pulled you out of it before, didn't he?"

"She's right," Elliot agreed, ignoring the annoyed stare that Perry gave her. "This could be the greatest thing to happen to you in your life, and you're just going to let an opportunity go like that? You're gonna regret never taking that chance, knowing that it could have made you happier than you've ever been before..."

"Alright, alright," Perry said quickly, knowing that a personal story usually followed Elliot's stories. "I'll... I cannot believe that I am telling you two people this, but... I'll tell him. I'm not saying when, but I'll tell him."

Carla smiled, happy. "That's all we wanted to hear," she said and Elliot nodded. "Come on; help me get the food out."

Elliot and Perry joined Carla in assembling all the different food in the centre of the blanket, leaving room for the five of them to sit around it. When everything was almost ready, Carla called Turk and JD over.

Turk nodded and scooped JD up and swung him over his shoulder. JD protested and began kicking and gently thumping Turk's but he was giggling. Turk set JD down and ruffled his hair before picking up the soccer ball and making his way back over to the others.

JD, still giddy from all the playing about, ran over to them, grinning. He was already having a great day and it was only early afternoon. "Doctor Cox!" JD called as the older man stood up to stretch. Perry looked over and smiled slightly at him. JD wasn't concentrating on what he was doing and just before he reached the picnic blanket, he tripped.

Perry, suddenly thinking when JD tripped last night, reached out and caught JD before he could hit the ground. Instead of setting the younger boy on his feet, Perry pulled him up and held him. "Newbie, you have _got _to learn how to use your feet." JD giggled embarrassedly and flushed pink. Perry almost grinned at him as he set JD on to the blanket and took a seat beside him. Carla and Elliot were giving him knowing looks, and Turk seemed to have taken no note of anything happening.

"Hey, baby," Turk said, sitting next to Carla and kissing her cheek. "So, can we eat yet?"

Carla rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "Idiot," she mumbled, but she smiled. "Alright, everyone grab a plate and get stuck in!"

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **=] I forgot to mention above-- thank you to everyone who has been reviewing so far! This is definately panning out to be longer than I expected. I mean, this chapter was going to be twice as long, but I felt that that would have been too long. So we're looking at another... two, maybe three chapters. But, knowing me, that'll all just go out the window =] Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'll give you some Nutella (when I get it) and some cider (also need to get that... hm, must go shopping!)


	11. Chapter 11

**elmo-doodle: **Oh yeah, she's back! I'm aware that I only sent out that Author's Note recently, but I got the stitches out of my arm today, and I finally got rid of the horrible plaster that has been pulling at the bruise on my elbow. Once I realised I could type again without pain, I was like, "YAY!! WRITING!" And here is the result-- finally, the eleventh chapter of My Magic Box!! And you know what? I can't wait to get started on the story that you have all been voting for. It's exam period for me now, so I'll be working on the next story to help blow off some steam. Anyway, I'm rambling in joy. Chapter Eleven. Yay!!

**Chapter Eleven**

The food disappeared relatively quickly among the five of them. They chatted about idle things, and even Perry took part in the conversations which pleased JD to no end. When they got on to the topic of JD changing back that night, Perry became oddly quiet.

"So, how will it happen?" Elliot asked.

"It's simple," Carla answered. "When JD goes to sleep, we phone Kevin and tell him that he can unleash whatever weird power he uses and turn JD back to normal."

"Whoa, that really is simple," Elliot agreed. "Oh, by the way JD, you have tomorrow off so you don't need to come to the hospital."

"Okay," JD said shrugging. "I suppose that's good since we don't know what the side-effects of this change could be."

"Hey, you're off tomorrow, too, aren't you, Perry?" Carla said, casually.

JD spun round to look at Perry. "Really?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"I-- uh," Perry stammered. "Yeah... I am."

"Huh," JD said, turning away again, but there was a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Perry asked, frowning.

"It's nothing," JD lied, still unable to hide the smile. "I was just thinking."

"Heaven forbid," Perry muttered. He smiled a little when JD giggled.

They continued to talk for a little bit longer until some dark clouds, which would be promising rain, began to make their way over the park.

"Maybe we should start packing away," Carla suggested, taking her sunglasses off and looking up at the clouds. "I'd rather be in the car when it starts pouring." Everyone agreed and they began the long task of stacking the plates and cups and setting them neatly in to the picnic basket. After a few minutes, there was a flash of light, and then a roll of thunder immediately followed. The noise made JD jump, and a few seconds later rain began to fall from the sky in huge drops.

Everyone stood in closer underneath the tree as the rain began to hammer at the ground.

"Well, that was a successful plan," Perry said, earning a glare from Carla. "What do you suggest now?"

"We need to get to the cars," Carla said, quickly packing the last of the cutlery away. "Perry, could you take JD for a while? I'm going to drop Elliot off home."

_Very tactful, _Perry thought sarcastically. "Why can't you take him home?"

Carla was about to reply when someone's pager started beeping. They all checked their pockets (including JD, before remembering that he didn't have his pager).

"Crap," Turk said, looking at his pager, "there's been a accident further uptown. They need me to do surgery in about 40 minutes. Baby, can you drop me off to the hospital after we've left Elliot home?"

"Sure," Carla said. "I might as well stay there so I can check up on my patients." She smiled at Perry. "Will you watch JD for us?"

Perry sighed and scowled at Carla before nodding. JD frowned. _That worked out _too _well, _he thought. He said hurried goodbyes to the other three before they ran out from under the shelter of the tree.

"Come on," Perry said, bending down and lifting JD up. "Let's get back to my place." They walked out in to the rain and Perry hurriedly walked them to his car.

**

"Baby, will you stop huffing?" Carla asked, looking at Turk through the rear-view mirror. "You'll only be back there for a few more minutes."

"I just don't understand why I gotta sit in the back," Turk whined. "This is my car, woman! I should be able to sit in the front!"

"Carla, do you think it was okay to leave JD with Doctor Cox?" Elliot asked, ignoring Turk as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, JD is feeling pretty confused about his situation," Elliot explained. "He wants to get changed back to normal, but he's been enjoying all the time he's spent with Doctor Cox. They won't have that again come tomorrow and JD can't do anything about it now because honestly there's something illegal about that."

"I know," Carla sighed. "We just have to hope that when JD's back to normal one of them will be a man and admit how they feel to each other."

Elliot frowned. "You do realise that that is the complete opposite of what men should do?"

"I know. But we're talking about two _men _here, not your average heterosexual couple."

"Ah, gotcha."

"It'll be fine," Carla said, more to reassure herself. "And if it isn't... well, we can fix that."

**

"You're awfully quiet there, Newbie."

JD looked up from the floor where he was putting a puzzle together. He shrugged. "Jus' don't really feel like talking," he said.

Perry raised an eyebrow. "That's a first," he said. He frowned when JD gave him a faint smile and resumed his game. "What's wrong, kid?"

JD sighed and sat back from the jigsaw. "I'm getting changed back tonight," he stated, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"I know," Perry said. "I thought that you would be happy about that."

"Oh, I am," JD quickly replied. "It's just... never mind. It's stupid."

Perry frowned. "What is?"

"No, it's nothing." _Nothing that you don't already know, _JD said to himself. He looked up at the clock and saw that afternoon was quickly turning in to night. _I'm going to be changing back as soon as I go to bed. I never thought I'd be so hesitant about getting changed back to normal..._

Perry whistled sharply. "Newbie, you're daydreaming again," he said.

JD shook his head and sighed. "Sorry. I'm being such a downer tonight. I mean, it's not as if I'm never going to see you again," he spoke the last part quietly, and Perry had to strain to hear him.

"What was that?"

"I said I guess I'm tired from today," JD said, changing his words. He stood up and stretched a little. "I've been up early and I've been too excited."

"Do you want to sleep for a while?" Perry asked.

"No!" JD responded, hurriedly. "I mean, I think I'll just leave all the sleeping for later."

"Okay," Perry said, giving JD a curious glance. The kid was certainly not acting like himself tonight. It made him wonder if what Carla had said the previous night was true-- that JD didn't want to change back because it would alter the bond that had been developing between them over the last few weeks. A part of Perry didn't want JD to change back because of the same reason, but if Perry ever wanted to admit to JD how he felt, then the other man would need to be back to his proper age. Perry ran his hands over his face.

"Are you okay, Doctor Cox?" JD asked, recognising the action that Perry made when something stressed him.

Perry sighed and looked over at JD, who was watching him with his head tilted slightly to the side. "Yeah," he said, softly. "I'm okay. Come here," Perry said, moving up the couch so that there was room for JD. "We'll watch something that will keep you awake until Carla gets here."

JD nodded and clambered up on to the couch while Perry did a bit of channel hopping. He settled on a channel that was showing The Wizard of Oz, since there was nothing else worth watching. JD settled himself beside Perry and drew his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He sighed before training his eyes on the TV. After a while, Perry noticed that JD was humming the songs under his breath and also mimed the words and giggled unashamedly at something the Tin Man said. Perry smirked slightly, but didn't have the heart (A/N: no pun intended!!) to mock JD. The kid looked so happy watching that movie, and Perry guessed that he'd get the same reaction if he put on any other Disney musical.

By the time the movie had ended, it was getting late. At some point during the movie, JD had leaned over slightly and was now resting against Perry's side. The older man felt an odd pang of longing to be able to be in that position with JD on a daily basis. Carla and Elliot's word were really sticking with him, and he was seriously considering talking to JD within the next week, once he was back to normal.

JD was just starting to yawn when Perry's mobile rang. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it with a tired grunt.

"It's me," came Carla's voice. "I was wondering if you would be able to bring JD over to his apartment?" she asked. "Kevin just called and said that he's going to be changing JD back very soon, but he needs to be in the environment that he first changed in for the full transition to work."

"Okay," Perry said. "We'll be over soon." He clicked the phone shut without waiting for a reply.

"Who was that?" JD mumbled sleepily.

"Carla's asked me to take you home," Perry said, sighing a little. "You need to be back in your bed to get changed back to normal."

There was a pause and then JD nodded and straightened up. He stretched a little and slid off the couch while Perry switched off the TV. JD yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired, Newbie?" Perry asked, smiling a little.

"Mm," JD replied. He took a few steps forwards but stumbled slightly from exhaustion.

"Whoa!" Perry quickly caught JD before he could have another accident. He lifted him up and held him. "I think I'll have to carry you, since you're too tired to even walk straight."

JD giggled lazily and got settled against Perry's chest, relishing in the feeling in case this was the last time he was going to be this close to him. He focus on this feeling as Perry grabbed his car keys and locked his apartment door. When they reached his Porsche, JD stopped himself from whining as Perry put in him the passenger seat and buckled him in. He watched the older man walk around the front of the car and get in the driver's side.

The short car ride to JD's apartment was spent in silence. Every time JD debating about saying something, he stop himself and tried to just cherish being in Perry's presence. When they got to the front of JD's place, JD unbuckled himself and let Perry lift him out of the car, silently rejoicing when Perry continued to hold him as they walked in to the building.

Just as they were in the elevator, JD mumbled: "I'm gonna miss this." He immediately cursed inwardly at his sleepy rambling, and he silently hoped that Perry hadn't heard. But the older man froze for a moment and JD knew that he heard. The only other response he got was a soft sigh from Perry that almost wasn't audible.

When the elevator opened to JD's floor, Perry stepped out and walked down to corridor to JD's apartment. As they stopped in front of the door, Perry didn't knock.

"Um... Doctor Cox?" JD asked, after a moment.

"Hear me out, kid," Perry said. "Tomorrow... if you want... you can come over to my place again."

JD looked up at Perry with hopeful eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Perry said, briefly looking at JD before turning back to the door and knocking on it. There was a shuffle of footsteps on the other side and Carla opened the door.

"That was quick," she said. "Hey, Bambi. You tired?"

JD nodded and reached his arms out to Carla. She reciprocated and lifted JD out of Perry's arms. Once JD was settled on her hip, he turned back to look at Perry with sad eyes, leaning his head on Carla's shoulder.

"Thanks for watching him tonight," Carla said to Perry. "I'm sure you're probably glad that you won't have to babysit again."

Perry didn't reply but instead looked at JD, his eyes oddly distant.

Carla frowned when Perry didn't rise to the bait. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" she asked.

"No," Perry said. "I should get home. Goodbye, Carla... JD."

"Bye," JD whispered, and his eyes watered slightly as he watched Perry walk away.

Carla shut the door and carried him further in to the house, where Turk was sitting on the couch, dozing slightly.

"So... how will this work?" JD asked.

"Kevin says to put something on that will still fit you when you change back, and then you just go to sleep," Carla said.

JD raised his eyebrows. "That's it?" Carla nodded. "I guess I'd better do this then. Set me down?" Carla obediently set JD on the floor, and watched as he walked in to his room, closing the door over.

Once he was alone, JD sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was so tired, and he was so frustrated and he wanted to cry. He had spent the last few hours forcing himself to stay awake so that he wouldn't miss a single moment of being beside Perry, and the end result had left him upset that he was changing and exhausted. As he slipped out of his clothes and located his large t-shirt, he let a few tears fall.

The last few weeks had been a blessing to him-- he had finally got to spend time with his mentor outside of work, but it had increased his feelings for the older man. His situation was cruel-- if he stayed like an infant he could spend time with Perry, but never being able to act on his feelings, or he returned to normal and sacrificed the connection he had made with the older man.

JD groaned as he pushed himself up on to his bed and crawled under the covers. This day had been the most tiring he had ever encountered. He didn't expect to feel tired once he got in to bed, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. As they began to drop closed, he heard Carla calling out to him. He managed a mumble of a response before his eyes closed and sleep took over him.

**

At some point during the night, JD imagined that his body tingled and felt like it was stretching. But the feeling was fleeting, and JD fell back asleep.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **Sorry if there's some typos in there-- I'm pretty tired and I've probably missed a few spelling mistakes while I read over it. Please review! It'll let me know how many of you have stuck with me during the delay, lol! And there may be some cider for those who review... ;] Mm, cider...


	12. Chapter 12

**elmo-doodle:** Hey ho!! I was going to post this chapter last night, but my dad turned the internet off just as I was about to post. I was _so _annoyed, lol. I kept saying, "No, no, no, no, no!" Anyway, here it is!! =] Chapter Twelve, in all it's shining glory =p . One more chapter and an epilogue after this, I think! Yay, I've loved writing this! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this! We're sitting at 99 reviews right now, so let's make it 100 =]

**Warning:** Little bit of swearing!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Scrubs, the series 8 finale would have had much slash. But I don't, so it didn't. Shame...

**Chapter Twelve**

When JD woke up the next morning, he sighed.

_That's that then, _he thought to himself. _It's done._

He rolled himself out of bed, catching himself when he almost stumbled-- he hadn't expected his feet to reach the floor so suddenly. _Guess I really got used to being a kid again. _JD stretched, familiarising himself with his adult body before dressing and leaving his bedroom.

Turk and Carla weren't up yet, seeing as it was only 7:30am, and their shifts didn't start until 9am. JD went in to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for them all, thinking that the smell of food would wake Turk, which would in turn wake Carla.

_It's so weird, _JD thought as he took some things out of the fridge, _yesterday, I was running about as a four-year-old and being cuddled by my friends. Today, I'm making breakfast for my roommates. I wonder what Carla would say if I had attempted this yesterday? _A brief smirk flitted across JD's face before it was replaced by a frown. Now that he was back to normal, he'd have to get used to an adult life again. Although he couldn't wait to get back to work, a part his mind nagged at him that it was going to be difficult. He'd gotten so used to being around Perry and being comfortable with him, and he'd enjoyed Perry being relaxed around him in return. Even though he would undoubtedly get a rant when he returned to the hospital, it wouldn't make it hurt any less.

JD sighed again and then remembered Perry's offer of going round to his place that day. Suddenly, JD felt nervous about seeing the older man outside of work. He wasn't sure what Perry had been thinking when he gave the invite, and now JD was a little hesitant about it. Still...

"Dude, is that bacon I smell?"

Turk poked his head around his bedroom door. JD smirked. Turk woke up first, just as he predicted.

"Yep," JD replied, turning back to the cooker. "I'm gonna put some eggs and toast on too."

"Awesome, dude, awesome." Turk walked in to the kitchen and stood beside JD. "It's good to have you back, man," he said. "I couldn't do this when you were tiny." Turk held his arms open expectantly. JD gave him a goofy smile and held his arms out, too. "Here comes the Black Whale."

Turk stepped forward and caught JD in a bone-crushing embrace. "I was ready for it," JD whispered, in what he called his 'sharing-a-moment-with-Turk' voice. When they were finished hugging, Turk helped JD cook the rest of the breakfast. They were just finishing when Carla walked out of the bedroom, sleepy-eyed and yawning.

"Morning, boys," she said, sitting down at the table. "How are you feeling, Bambi?"

"Like I've been stretched," JD joked, setting a plate of food in front of Carla. "I'm fine, really. Don't feel any different... just a bit taller."

Carla smiled. "Well, it's good to have back to normal," she said. "Turk was going crazy without having you properly around-- he was trying to get me to do all those crazy things that you to get up to."

"Baby!" Turk shouted, indignantly.

"What?" Carla said, defensively. "It's true." Turk pouted and sat down in between Carla and JD. "So, Bambi, what have you got planned for today?"

JD chewed some bacon for a moment, giving himself time to think. "I'm not sure. I don't have a shift until tomorrow, so I guess I gotta find something to entertain me all day."

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Doctor Cox off today?"

JD almost choked. "U-uh, yeah he is. Why?"

Carla frowned. "I just assumed that you'd be going over to his place again."

JD sighed. "Actually, um... he told me I could go over his place again today..." He blushed a little, and he didn't know why.

"Aren't you going?"

JD shrugged. "I dunno, I mean... what if it's really awkward? He spent the better part of two weeks looking after me as a _baby_-- that's bound to make me uncomfortable, and him too."

"JD, man, be cool."

"It'll be fine, Bambi," Carla said, laying a reassuring hand on his arm. "Trust me. You've just got to not let that put you off."

JD hesitated. "You really think I should go?"

"Yes."

JD thought about it for a moment more. "I'm still not sure... I'll have to think about it a bit more."

**

Perry sat in his apartment, TV turned on but not really watching it.

He had had trouble sleeping that night, mostly due to his over-active mind. He couldn't help thinking about JD, who was more-than-likely back to normal by now. Leaving JD back with Carla was like severing the bond that he and JD had built the past few days, and Perry wasn't sure if he was okay with that.

Still, he wouldn't be able to come to any conclusions until the kid showed up at his apartment later. _If _he showed up at his apartment, Perry corrected himself. There was no guarantee that JD would even turn up, although Perry hoped that he would. It was still early in the afternoon-- there was plenty of time for JD to show up yet.

But as the hours went by more doubts began to enter Perry's mind. The clock was now ticking towards 5pm and a feeling of disappointment was settling in to his stomach. To distract himself, Perry got up and fixed himself a scotch and then went to sit in the den, where he and JD had spent lots of time recently. He smirked as he remembered some of what had passed over the last two weeks...

_Baby JD sat on the carpet, playing with his old teddy bear, while Perry watched the game on the TV. JD was content to sit up all night and play while the older man sat on the couch, but his body had other plans. He felt the yawn bubbling up and it escaped him before he could stop it._

"_Alright, NewbieBaby, bed time."_

_JD groaned and looked up at Perry, pouting. "I don't wanna go to bed," he moaned, pushing himself in to a standing position and wandering over to the couch. "Sleep is boring?"_

_Perry quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "Newbie, I doubt you'd be able to stay awake for more than thirty minutes. Come on, you need some sleep."_

_JD sighed but didn't stop Perry as he stood and picked the younger boy up. "Fine, I'll sleep," he huffed. "But I'll have you know that I'm waking up ridiculously early just to spite you."_

_Perry chuckled. "Fair enough." He walked past the bathroom and a sudden thought entered his mind. "Newbie..."_

"_Mm?"_

"_You're wearing a nappy, aren't you?"_

_JD looked up at him with a fierce glare. "What about it?"_

_Perry attempted nonchalance as he phrased his next sentence. "Well... does Carla or Barbie or Turtlehead... you know... change you?" He almost burst out laughing at the look on JD's face._

_The younger boy had flushed a violent red by this point. "You will never ask that question again," he said through clenched teeth. "_Ever_."_

_--  
_

"_Doctor Cox, Doctor Cox!"_

"_What is it, Newbie?"_

"_Look at what I can do!"_

_Perry left the dish towel on the kitchen table and went to stand in the living room. JD was in the middle of the room, legs in the air and hands on the floor as he did a perfect handstand._

_Perry allowed himself to smirk. "Well, that's great Newbie, but how about you get your feet on the ground before all the blood goes to your head? I don't need another lecture from Carla."_

"_Okay!" JD tried to right himself but he wobbled and ended up tumbling backwards. He landed on the floor with a thud and an "Oof!" before starting to giggle. Perry rolled his eyes and went back in to the kitchen. _

_--  
_

_JD was sitting by himself in the supermarket, while he waited for Perry to return from getting what he had forgotten to buy along with his other purchases. He was contentedly swinging his legs when a familiar voice startled him._

"_Hey, mini-Scooter."_

"_What the hell?" JD exclaimed as he whirled around on the spot. "Shouldn't you be working?"_

_The Janitor shrugged. "Work, break, it's all the same. Besides, I had to see if what Blonde doctor was saying was true."_

"_Elliot told you what happened to me?" JD said, outraged._

"_No, I eavesdropped," the Janitor said, as if it were obvious. "Anyway, the hospital's not much fun if you're not there to mess with."_

"_Well, I'm touched by your sentiment," JD said sarcastically, "but I really shouldn't be talking to strangers."_

_The Janitor frowned. "I'm not a stranger," he said. And just like that, JD saw his moment for some payback against all the things the Janitor did to him. "What?" said Janitor asked as he saw the evil smile spread on JD's face._

_The grin quickly slid away as an elderly lady walked nearby. "Don't touch me!" JD shouted._

"_What?" the Janitor asked, confused._

"_I said I don't want to go with you!"_

"_What's going on here?" The lady had wandered over to the commotion. "Are you alright, young man?" he said to JD._

_JD shook his head and used the full force of his puppy dog eyes. "That man is scaring me!"_

_The Janitor honestly looked astonished. "What?"_

"_What's the matter with you?" the woman said._

"_But I-"_

"_Get out of here!" she shouted, and she started to hit the Janitor with her handbag, obviously unfazed by his towering height. "Go on, scram!" When he showed no signs of moving too quickly she followed him out of the store, hitting him with her bag all the time. When the Janitor briefly looked back over his shoulder, JD was smiling innocently and waving at him._

"_What you doing there, Newbie?" Perry asked as he reappeared behind him, watching JD watch the Janitor get beat up by an old lady._

"_Oh, nothing," JD said, still sporting that innocent smile. "Just giving someone a taste of their own medicine." He giggled._

"_Riiiiiight."_

"_Do we have to go back to Turk and Carla's now?" JD asked._

"_Yeah, kid. We just need to go back to my place and get your stuff."_

"_Okay," JD said, and out of pure four-year-old instinct, he raised his arms up in a signal that he wanted to be carried. He immediately froze when he realised what he had done, and he began to prepare himself for one of Perry's rants about him being a sensitive little girl._

_JD was not prepared, however, for Perry bending down and lifting him up on to his hip. "That better for ya?" Perry asked, not disturbed by what he had done or trying to find an excuse for it._

"_Y-yeah," JD said, when he managed to unfaze himself._

Perry sighed and downed the scotch. He would give some more time to turn up before he gave up hope. He poured himself another scotch. Turning the TV on, he tried to lose himself in a hockey game that was playing. He wasn't successful.

It was getting late, Perry grimly noted a few hours later, and he had drawn up the one conclusion that left him feeling worse than before.

JD hadn't turned up.

**

"JD, we're back!" Turk called as he and Carla entered the apartment.

"Hey, guys," JD said. "How was work?"

"Same old," Turk said. "I'm so excited about you coming back tomorrow, buddy! I tell you more about today later-- I really gotta pee."

Carla rolled her eyes as she watched her other half dash to the bathroom. "I told him he shoulda gone before we left," she mumbled. "So, Bambi, did you go see Doctor Cox today?"

JD shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "No..." he replied.

"_No_?!" Carla repeated, outraged. She went and sat down beside JD on the couch. "JD, why not?"

"Because I was scared that he will have changed back to being a hard-ass bastard," JD told her. "Carla, I've enjoyed the way he's been acting towards me the past few weeks, and it'll hurt to know that it's changed."

"Urgh, you men are impossible!" Carla exclaimed, running her hands over her face. "Okay, I know that I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for saying this, but JD, Doctor Cox likes you!"

"What do you mean?" JD asked. He had heard this from Turk, but it would be a whole different thing coming from Carla.

"I mean that Doctor Cox feels about you, the way you feel about him!" Carla said, exasperated. "JD, he was waiting for you to go over to his place today so that you two could take about your situation! Do you know what kind of conclusion he's going to draw up now that you didn't show?"

JD suddenly felt cold as ice. If Perry really did feel the same way, then he's probably thinking that JD not turning up was meant that JD didn't reciprocate those feelings. "Oh, shit, I've messed this all up!" he moaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I've totally ruined any chance that I could have had with him!"

"Oh, Bambi, don't say that," Carla said, soothingly. "There's still time to show."

JD looked up at Carla and then at the clock. It had just gone after eleven pm. Surely Perry wouldn't mind him turning up now...?

"I've gotta go," JD said, standing up and grabbing the keys to his scooter. "I don't know when I'll be back." He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Carla on the cheek. "Thank you," he told her.

"You're welcome," Carla said, smiling. "Now, go on, get out of here."

JD nodded and rushed out of the apartment.

**

Perry rubbed a hand over his face as he looked at the time. 11:15. He had given up hope of JD turning up a while ago, but for some reason he could shake the feeling of hope that would occasionally stir within him. He knew he was being unrealistic. JD obviously didn't think much of their relationship (whatever it was like now) and didn't think that showing up would be important.

Sighing, Perry stood up and downed the last of his scotch. He set the glass down and was just about to turn off the lights when there was a rushed knocking at his door. He frowned. Who on earth would be calling this late at night?

He made his way across the living room, rubbing his eyes and trying to dispel any signs of weariness. He didn't bother to check the peep-hole before he opened the door.

He opened it and found himself speechless.

"Hey," JD said, panting slightly. "Sorry I'm late. Can I come in?"

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** Had you going for a while there, didn't I? =p The next chapter should be up in the next few days, or at most within the next week! Cider for the reviewers! (and yes, I'm obsessed with cider!!)


	13. Chapter 13

**elmo-doodle:** Hey hey hey, chapter 13!! There's just the epilogue to go after this. I can't believe that this is almost over!! Also can't believe that I started this in February, heh. Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed!! Over 100 reviews! Yay! =] I'm glad that you've all enjoyed this. Okay, sentimental stuff will come in the epilogue. Now... the chapter you've all been waiting for!!

**Warnings:** Slash!! And Swearing. But mostly-- slash!

**DISCLAIMER:** In. My. Dreams. Quite literally, in my dreams.

**Chapter Thirteen**

As JD ran out of the apartment, he vaguely wondered what he was going to say when he saw Perry. He would have to give a reason for why he was only turning up now at his place, but after that he was screwed. Was he going to tell Perry how he felt? Or was he just hoping that they were going to have a chat? JD really had no idea what he was doing.

He got on his scooter and started the engine as quickly as he could. Next he was driving the short distance to Perry's apartment. His heart was racing as fast as his scooter and he quickly grew nervous about what he was doing. What if Perry didn't want to see him now? What if he just told JD to get lost? Still... he had to try.

He arrived at Perry's apartment block a little sooner that he had expected. He chained up his scooter and then began got in the elevator to take him up to Perry's floor. Thankfully, the elevator was empty so JD had a few moments to freak out in silence. When the doors opened, JD hesitantly stepped out and turned his head to look at Perry's door, at the bottom of the hallway.

Was he really going to do this? He had spent the day in his own apartment after deciding that he wouldn't, _couldn't, _visit his mentor/man-crush, especially after the past few weeks. And now, here he was, standing in the hallway of the person he wanted to be with the most, but he was terrified.

JD shook his head and took a deep breath and walked down to Perry's door. He raised his hand and knocked.

**

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Can I come in?"

Perry was frozen in shock for a moment before he nodded and stepped aside. JD entered his apartment almost nervously, and he stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Relax, will ya, Newbie?" Perry said, although inside his own heart was racing. "You can sit down, if you want."

JD nodded. "Thanks." He walked over to the couch and sat himself down. He fidgeted nervously when Perry sat next to him. "First of all, I wanted to apologize for not coming sooner," he started, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I know you were expecting me, but..."

"You weren't planning on coming at all, were ya?" Perry asked, ignoring how that thought actually hurt.

JD winced. "I wanted to... but I thought it would be awkward," he explained. "What with you taking care of me and all for the past two weeks."

"You thought this would be awkward?" Perry repeated, eyebrows raised. "Jesus, Newbie, it's only awkward if you make it. You're doing a killer job, by the way."

JD sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry, I--" He broke off, rubbing his hands over his face and relaxing back in to the couch. "It's just, the last few weeks have been so messed up for me, and I'm still adjusting."

Perry nodded, feeling sympathetic for him. "I'd say I know how you felt, but obviously I've never experienced aging down to being a baby before." JD managed a dry chuckle at that. "How are ya holding up, kid?"

"I've been better," JD replied. "Everything's a little confusing right now-- I was so used to being a kid that sometimes I keep forgetting that I can do stuff like use the toaster, or get myself something to drink."

"You don't seem to have had any problem re-adjusting to your height."

JD smiled. "I almost fell when I got out of bed this morning," he said. "I didn't expect my feet to reach the ground so quickly."

Perry chuckled, making JD feel a little bit lighter inside. Maybe this would work out...

"So, Nancy," Perry said, surprised as JD smiled at the girls' name, "do I get an explanation for this late-night visit? Or can I expect it from now on?"

_Do you want me to visit every night? _JD asked himself, before clearing his throat. "Well... I came to apologize for not coming over sooner, and to give a proper explanation, I guess."

Perry frowned. "You already said it was because you thought it would be awkward," he pointed out.

JD nodded. "That... that was only part of the reason," he explained, taking a deep breath. "I was scared to come over earlier... because I was afraid that you would have gone back."

Perry was confused. " "Gone back", " he repeated. JD was suddenly looking like he wished he hadn't said anything. "What do you mean?"

The younger man hesitated a little bit before giving in. "I was afraid you would have gone back to how we were before I was changed." He continued, making the most of his small spot of bravery: "I don't know about you, but I really enjoyed how our... relationship, developed these past two weeks, and I didn't want it to go back to the way it was before."

Perry raised his eyebrows and shifted in his seat so that he was more angled towards JD. Carla had already warned him about this, but hearing it come from JD himself was different. Did JD actually _like _him as she had said? "Newbie--"

"Wait, just hear me out, please?" JD interrupted him, and for once, Perry stayed silent. JD looked him in the eyes. "You have no idea how much our time together has meant to me. I wish that we could have it back again," he said, softly, "but I wish that it had happened when I was at my normal age. Being a kid was so restricting on how I wanted to act, or what I wanted to say."

The atmosphere in the room changed so quickly that it was palpable. There was a new tension in the air, and Perry knew that these next few minutes could either strengthen or destroy whatever was between them. He swallowed. "What did you want to say?" he asked, hoping that he would get a straight answer.

He wasn't disappointed. JD sighed and ran a hand through his hair (which was flat, Perry subconsciously noted). "I might as well do this now, before I lose my courage," JD murmured, before saying in a slightly stronger voice, "I love you, Doctor Cox." Perry was _not _expecting _that_. "I have done since my first year at the hospital. Even though all I got from you was abuse and insults, I fell in love with you." He laughed a little. "It seems impossible, since there was no relationship between us, but somehow I got caught up in my feelings." The smile left his face, and he suddenly looked a little sad. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, and don't want to have anything to do with this, I really do, but I--"

Perry was suddenly right in front of JD, their proximity making the younger man blush. "JD," Perry said, and JD could feel his hot breath on his face, "shut up for a minute, will ya?" JD nodded. "Good," Perry said, and then he brought his lips down to meet JD's.

JD let out a small squeak of surprise, but quickly relaxed and leaned in to the kiss. He responded with enthusiasm and brought his arms up around Perry's neck, his hands lacing through his hair. Perry growled at the touch and pushed JD back, so that he was lying on top of him on the couch.

"Listen up, Newbie," Perry said, once they needed to breath, "because this is not something you will hear every day: I love you. I do. The moment you started following me around at work was the moment that I knew I would be stuck with you. Granted, I wasn't expecting this turn of events, but it's one that I'm gonna welcome." He paused. "Actually... I thought that you not turning up today meant that you didn't want anything more to do with me."

"That's the complete opposite of what it really meant," JD replied, still blushing from their position. "But, Doctor Cox, I thought that _you _wouldn't want this, I mean, come _on, _you had to look after me as a kid for the last two weeks!"

"Jesus, Newbie, you still don't understand, do you?" Perry said, but he chuckled slightly. "Yes, physically you were a kid, but inside you were still JD and that's all that mattered. We were just playing the waiting game."

"Yeah," JD hummed, feeling reassured. "What game are we playing now?" he asked, smiling slyly.

Perry responded with a smirk. "A game where I try to get Newbie in to my bed." JD turned an even brighter shade of red and Perry leant down to kiss him again. "You should call Carla and let her know you won't be home tonight," he said, when he moved to kiss JD's neck.

JD laughed breathlessly. "I don't think she's expecting me back until tomorrow," he said.

Perry moved up to JD's lips again. "Perfect," he said, smiling against JD's mouth.

**

JD awoke to the sound of his mobile phone alarm in his trouser pocket. He wanted to just ignore it, but it got louder and the only way to get it to stop was to turn it off. JD groaned and sat up, looking about the room. His trousers were... somewhere. He could see his shirt, jacket, socks and shoes, but he couldn't see his trousers. Suddenly, he smiled as he remembered the previous night.

Carefully, JD shifted himself to the edge of the bed so that he wouldn't jostle it and wake its other occupant. Perry grunted slightly but continued sleeping. JD quietly made his way out of the room and in to the living room, where his trousers were laying on the floor beside the couch. Bending down, he fished his phone out of the pocket and flipped it open. The alarm immediately stopped, and JD saw that the time was 7:15am. Sighing, he made his way back to the bedroom, trousers in hand. He'd have to return to his apartment soon to get ready for work-- hopefully he'd be able to get in and out again before Turk or Carla could stop and question him.

JD threw his trousers on to the bedroom floor and crawled back on to the bed. He lay on his side and Perry's arm immediately wound itself around his waist.

"Where did you go?" the older man mumbled, pulling JD closer to his body.

JD complied, and snuggled closer to Perry's chest. "I had to turn my phone alarm off. Good morning, by the way."

"Morning," Perry replied, smirking, and finally opening his eyes. "Thought you'd disappeared on me."

"Nah," JD said. "Besides, why would I leave without my clothes?"

"You put your boxers on again last night."

"My peep got cold."

Perry chuckled and ran a hand over JD's back, caressing him. "After what we were doing?" He felt JD shiver in response. "Still, can't complain," Perry said, kissing the love-bite he had placed on JD's neck last night, "it just means that I get to take them off again."

JD moaned but pulled away from him. "Don't you start again," he remarked, but he was smiling. "I need to go back to my place before my shift," he said. "My stuff, including my pager, is over there, and I know, I shouldn't have left without it, but it wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind."

Perry sighed. "Fine," he said. He kissed JD firmly on the lips. "My shift doesn't start until after yours, so I'll see you later at the hospital."

"Okay," JD smiled, relishing in the feeling of being close to Perry before getting up and dressing himself.

**

Carla had checked JD's bedroom when she woke up that morning, so she knew that he hadn't returned home that night. She smiled to herself as she stood in the kitchenette drinking a cup of coffee. It was almost 8am, and she knew that JD had a shift at 9:15am so he would be home sooner or later to get ready for work. Carla herself was still in her dressing gown, but she was prepared to wait for JD to return.

She didn't have to wait long, as there was the sound of the door being opened a minute later. Carla watched with amusement and JD silently entered the apartment, turning and closing the door as quietly as he could. His back was to her the entire time, so he didn't see her standing there, watching him. He began to tip-toe his way across the apartment, making sure he didn't create any noise.

Just as he was walking behind the couch, Carla called out, "Good morning, Bambi." She had to suppress a laugh as JD made a small "eep"-ing noise and spun around to face her.

"Carla!" he exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Did you have a good night?" she asked. JD didn't answer but the flush that made its way up to his cheeks was answer enough. "I can see Doctor Cox left a little reminder on your neck," she commented, taking a casual sip of her coffee.

The hand over JD's heart immediately shot up to his neck. His eyes widened. "I told him not to leave a mark!" he said, frowning. "He is so dead. Never mind that now; is the bathroom free? I need to get a quick shower before work."

Carla nodded, and JD was beginning to move towards his bedroom when Turk stepped out of his own room.

"Vanilla Bear!" he exclaimed, running forwards and hugging JD.

"Chocolate Bear!" JD responded by fiercely wrapping his arms around Turk.

"Whoa!" Turk said, suddenly taking a step backwards and holding his hands in the air. "You had sex," he stated, pointing at JD. "And not lady-sex."

JD stared at Turk in amazement. "That's incredible," he remarked. "How do you do that?"

"It's a gift, buddy," Turk said, still looking at JD with mild confusion. "I take it things went well with Cox?"

JD grinned. "Extremely. It was--"

"Stop it right there!" Turk shouted, frantically. "You know I love you and all, man, but I'm just not ready to hear about you bumping uglies with Doctor Cox."

JD shrugged. "Fair enough. I gotta get a shower."

"Yes, you do."

**

JD had received a huge hug from Elliot as he stepped in to Sacred Heart that morning. She was so glad to have him back to normal that JD almost couldn't detach himself from her. Once he was Elliot-free he clocked in, and picked up his charts for his patients.

"You've got a few new admits that we've been covering for you," Carla informed him, handing over his charts and smiling at him. "Doctor Cox has started their treatment, but go and introduce yourself to them. Also, the interns are here, and they need someone to control them, or yell at them, or something."

JD frowned. "I hate this year's interns," he muttered, but he turned around and went off to deal with them anyway. He went to the stand in the middle of the ICU. "Okay, gather round, interns!" The interns took their sweet time to assemble around him, 30 seconds to be exact. "Awesome," JD said, unenthusiastically. "Do you move that quickly when a patient codes? As you can see, I am back at last and ready to kick your butts for any mistake that you make. Fortunately, since I am happy this morning, I'm feeling a bit generous. You each get two screw-ups before I start coming down hard on your lazy asses. Or, even better, I'll set Doctor Cox on you. Now scram!"

The interns shuffled away, albeit slight faster than the speed they moved at earlier.

"Bambi, check you out," Carla said appreciatively. "Doctor Cox is rubbing off on you. Those interns won't know what's hit 'em."

JD shrugged. "I've already tried the friendly-attending approach and it didn't get me anywhere, so now it's time for bad-ass-Dorian, whooh-pah!!"

"You're a dork," Carla said, chuckling. "Come on," she said, hitting him lightly on the arm with his charts, "let's go meet your new patients."

"Alright."

**

"Hey, JD!" Elliot called out to him, six hours later. "How's your first shift back going?"

JD leaned against the counter beside her at the nurses' station. "Pretty good," JD said. "The interns haven't managed to mess up that much, but I still have another four hours here, so anything could happen. Besides, I think they're a little scared that I'll sic Doctor Cox on them if they do screw up."

Elliot shrugged. "That's how they learn," she said. "We definitely didn't get to where we are today without some well-earned abuse. Besides, that lot deserve it."

JD nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked Elliot. "I'm famished."

"Sure," Elliot said. "Just let me finish filling out this chart." As she was writing, JD's pager went off. He looked at it and groaned. "What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Carla wants me to go to room 143," JD said, sighing. "That's an empty room. I'll meet you down in the cafeteria, okay?" He took the stairs to get down to the lower floor and hurried to the room. When he reached it, he saw Karl, one of the cocky interns who thought he was God's gift, and Carla, who was doing a good impression of the phrase 'if looks could kill'. Karl was actually fidgeting a bit nervously. "What's going on here?" JD asked, breaking the tension slightly.

Carla looked up at JD, still furious. "Take a look at the chart and see for yourself," she said, almost hissing a little. She handed JD the chart and walked past him and out of the room.

JD shot Karl a quick glare before flicking through the chart in his hands. His eyes widened. "You gave Mrs Holland MAO Inhibitors?!" he exclaimed, snapping the chart shut and glaring fiercely at the intern. "Karl, she has the flu, not depression! And on top of that, she's four months pregnant! She could have miscarried the baby!"

"Jeez, relax, Doctor Dorian," Karl said, making JD even madder. "She told me that she was feeling down, so I thought that the inhibitors would cheer her up. Besides, that nurse stopped me before I could even give Mrs Holland the medication. What's the big deal?"

_Okay. That's it._ "You wanna know what the big deal is, Karl?" JD asked, crossing his arms and fixing Karl with a stare. "You're not even three months in to your internship, and you've shown time and time again that your incompetence is putting others in danger. I've let it go until now, but not anymore. You've screwed up for the last time."

Karl looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You're finished here," JD stated. "I'm ending your internship, and I'm sure that Doctor Kelso will agree with me. You just better hope that Mr and Mrs Holland won't sue you for malpractice, which would probably ruin your life. Get your things out of your locker and go. You're not fit to be a doctor."

**

"Carla!" Perry called out, jogging down the corridor to catch up with her. "Carla, Carla, Carla!"

"What?" she snapped, stopping so suddenly that Perry had to make sure he didn't run in to her.

"Calm down, will ya?" he said, frowning. "I just wanted to ask you if you had seen Newbie."

"Oh." Carla took a calming breath before speaking again. "Room 143. He's tearing Karl a new one."

Perry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What's the brat done now?"

"He tried to give MAO Inhibitors to a pregnant woman, because, and I quote his words, 'She wasn't happy'," Carla growled. "I think JD is gonna take this to Kelso. Karl isn't cut out of the life of a doctor."

Perry sighed and shook his head. "Fair enough," he said, turning around and heading down to room 143. He slowed down as he approached the room, and was surprised when he heard JD's raised voice. The door wasn't closed, so Perry stood just outside of the room and listened to JD effectively, shout, lecture and then end Karl's career. The intern exited the room looking angry and didn't even see Perry standing there.

Perry entered the room himself and leaned against the doorframe. "Good riddance, eh?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

JD jumped a little, not expecting to see Perry there. He smiled tightly. "Yeah," he agreed. "He had it coming, though. All those mistakes...argh. I was never that bad when I was an intern, was I?" he asked.

"Nah," Perry said. "You had your downs, Mary, but... you were a fairly good intern."

JD smiled. "Aw, thanks. I appreciate it." He frowned as Perry stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't seen you since this morning," Perry said, wrapping his arms around JD and kissing him on the lips. He pushed the younger man back until he was up against the wall.

"Elliot's waiting for me in the cafeteria," JD protested weakly, once his mouth was free.

Perry growled and gently bit his earlobe. "She can wait," he said, before replacing his lips against JD's.

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** AAAAAAAH!!!!! SLASH!!!! You were all wondering how I was going to do it (and admittedly, so was I). Did it turn out all right? I'm still a bit iffy about it, but meh. Just the epilogue left now, and then I'll be revealing what my next Scrubs story will be! I'm all excited about it!! I've got it all planned out and the first few chapters written, so yay! Okay-- review, and guess what you get? Cider! Hehe... what is _wrong _with me? I don't have a cider addiction any more! Koppleberg cider is too sweet, Magners is too watery... I'll go for something else now. Oo, Bailey's... Okay, enough about drinks!! Review, please? =]


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**elmo-doodle:** "we buy any car... DOT COM!!" Eugh, sorry, that advert was playing there now and it is the most annoying thing ever =s. Okay, this A/N is going to be short because I'm going to rant more at the bottom!! =]

**Warnings:** Mmm, slash.

**DISCLAIMER:** ...seriously?

**Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue**

"Newbie, get up."

"I don't wanna."

"Fine. But, I think you should know that I didn't lock the door so if an intern comes in here you're the one who's gonna chase the around the hospital before catching them and threatening them not to speak of this."

JD groaned and pushed himself away from Perry's chest. He ran a hand through his hair and glared at the other man. "_Why _didn't you lock the door?"

Perry opened one eye and shrugged, as best as he could lying down. "I didn't intend to be in here for this long."

JD snorted as he pulled his scrubs top over his head. "Perry, I was taking a nap because I was on-call and you came in here and climbed in to bed beside me and took my clothes off!"

"Meh."

"Okay, you know what? You're right, you didn't intend to be here for long, because that was the shortest sex I've ever had." JD laughed as Perry threw a shoe at him. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He ducked as Perry through his other shoe at him. "Thanks, I'll need these."

"You're evil," Perry said, relaxing back in to the bed again.

"You didn't say that last night," JD mumbled after making sure that there was nothing within Perry's reach that could be thrown at him. "Okay, I'm going to go get us some coffee, and then you have to go back on duty."

Perry raised an eyebrow. "You're telling _me _what to do?"

JD grinned. "I should think so-- you interrupted my naptime, so now I gotta drink more caffeine." He leaned down and kissed Perry. "I'll be back soon. Get dressed so you don't scare any interns."

"Gettin' kinda bossy there, Newbie."

"You love it," JD teased. He kissed Perry deeply for a moment and, smiling, then walked out the door.

It had been two months since JD was changed back to his original age, and two months since he and Perry had gotteninvolved. Life could not have been better for JD. Though Perry was insisting that they don't let on to the hospital that they were an item, and the only people who knew were Carla, Turk and Elliot, though JD was pretty sure the Janitor knew, too. Keeping their relationship a secret was kind of exciting too, sneaking kisses in the supply closets and the occasional make-out session in the on-call room. All in all, JD had never been happier.

He went in to the doctor's lounge to get himself and Perry some coffee, and he carried it to the on-call room. Perry, however was standing at the nurses' station, leaning over the counter and talking to Carla in hushed tones.

"... think it's okay?"

"Perry, relax, I think it's great," Carla replied. She looked up and saw JD approaching them. "Hey, Bambi!" she said quickly, and Perry stood a little bit straighter.

"Hey," JD said, sliding up beside Perry and placing the coffee in front of him. "What were you two talking about?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "It sounded secretive."

"It was," Perry said. "We're not telling you."

"Aw, come on," JD whined. "I don't keep secrets from you!"

Perry gave him a look that said he wasn't going to break. "You'll thank me for not telling you," he mumbled. His pager began beeping and he cursed. "Damn," he said, looking at it. He grabbed his coffee cup and headed down the corridor towards the ICU.

JD turned back to Carla and pulled his best kicked-puppy expression. "Pleeease, tell me, Carla," he begged. "You know I can keep a secret!"

"I know, Bambi," Carla said, smiling at him. "But trust me, you'll be glad that we kept this a secret." She giggle when JD just pouted. "So, anything planned for your birthday tomorrow?"

JD shrugged. "Nah," he said, twisting the coffee cup in his hands. "Probably just hang out at the apartment and drink a few appletinis. I'm saving the big party for when I turn thirty," he said, grinning.

"I look forward to it," Carla said. "Here-- since you're on-call tonight do me a favour and check in on Elliot's patient, Mr Reaves. He's had a fever the past few days."

"Sure, no problem," JD said, taking the charts and heading over to the patient's room.

**

The next day, JD got off his shift around 5:30pm. It had been a long one, so he was glad that he was just going to go back home and crash on the couch with a drink for a while.

Well, that had been the plan. He had just set foot in the hospital car park when someone came up behind him and placed a blindfold over his eyes.

"Oh my god!" JD yelled, flailing his arms about. "I'm getting kidnapped! Help! Help!"

"Newbie! Relax, will ya?"

JD immediately stopped moving, and frowned. "Perry? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Newbie?" Perry said. He stood behind JD and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "I'm taking you away."

JD smiled coyly. "So, you _are _kidnapping me?" he asked.

Perry chuckled. "Kinda," he said.

JD was a little unnerved that he couldn't see where he was going, but the feeling of Perry standing behind him, guiding him stopped him from freaking out too much. Perry led him over to his Porsche, and helped JD in to the passenger seat.

"You going to tell me where we're going?" JD asked, when he heard the driver's door open and close.

"Sorry, Newbie," Perry said, and JD could tell he was grinning. "You're gonna have to be in the dark for a little longer. You'll love it though, trust me."

"I always do," JD said. Perry's hand rested on his leg while he drove them. He took a round-about route to their destination, just in case JD was keeping track of what way they were going by the number of times the car turned. After an hour, Perry stopped and parked the car. He got out and went over to help JD exit the passenger seat.

JD could immediately tell that they were no longer inside the city. The air here was cleaner, with a hint of freshness that meant there was a lake or river nearby. When JD shifted his feet slightly he couldn't feel the tar of a pavement, but the soft grass of the outdoors. "Can I take this blindfold off yet?" JD asked, dying to see where he was.

"Not yet, Newbie," Perry said, taking JD's hands in his and leading him up a slight slope. "Careful, there's steps here."

JD lifted his feet and when he stepped up his foot fell upon wood. He walked up a total of five steps before Perry stopped him, and turned him around. The older man's hand went up to his head, and he began to gently untie the blindfold.

"Happy Birthday, JD," Perry said, lowering the blindfold from JD's eyes. He gasped.

They were standing on the sheltered porch of a beautiful little wooden cabin, which stood elevated on a gentle slope. The greenest grass that JD had ever seen was ground all around it, with a little dirt path in the middle which led in to the woods behind the cabin. In front of the cabin, maybe about a half hours drive away was a lake, surrounded by trees. Behind it were two mountains, where the sun was setting behind them, casting a gentle glow over the ground.

"Whoa..." JD breathed, taking in as much as he could of the scenery. "This is... I mean it's... where are we?"

"This is my cabin," Perry said, wrapping his arms around JD from behind. "I stay here when I go in to the mountains to do some fishing. I haven't been up here for a while, but I knew you'd appreciate it." He placed a kiss on JD's neck. "And it's just us, up here, for the weekend."

"The _whole _weekend?" JD asked, turning in Perry's arms so he could wraps his own arms around the older man's waist. "What about work?"

"Carla got our shifts covered for us," Perry said, smirking.

"Ahh, so this is what you were whispering about yesterday," JD said. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Perry's lips. "Thank you. This is perfect." He smiled mischievously. "I didn't know you had a romantic streak in you," he teased lightly.

Perry smiled back. "You know me, Newbie," he said. He leaned down to whisper in JD's ear. "I'm full of surprises."

JD shivered and captured Perry's lips once more, tilting his head as Perry deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around him, trying to get even closer. Perry pulled away after a moment. "Want to go inside?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

JD grinned coyly. "Yeah," he mumbled. Perry kissed him once more, then took his hands and led him in to the cabin. JD took one more look at the scenery and then look lovingly at the back of the man in front of him.

_Oh yeah, _he thought, smiling softly. _My life is great.

* * *

_**elmo-doodle:** OH MY WORD!! IT'S FINISHED!! This is a big acheivement for me, hehe! But it's been great fun. Okay, here's some stuff to say:

1. A **big **thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their story alerts list (and also added me to their author alert! I'm flattered!). I couldn't have done this without your encouragement and kind words-- you basically kept me writing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

2. The polls have been closed for the next story that you voted to see. [Insert dramatic drum-roll here] 22 of you voted, and I can now reveal that the next story which you voted for... with a total of 50%... is... _**My Man Behind The Mask**_!! Hehe, YAY!! Half of you voted for the one that I really wanted to do! 27% voted for _**My Faith**_, and 22% voted for _**My Screw-Up**_ (I only realised the other day that there was already a SCRUBS episode called My Screw-up. Whoopsies, lol). So, look out for it in the next few weeks! I might post up the prologue soon though, just to give you an idea!

Whoa, I thought I had more points than that, heh. Anyway-- I've really enjoyed writing this, and I'm really glad that you've enjoyed reading it! I might post up a few things between now and when I get _**My Man Behind The Mask **_going. I hope to see you there!

And now, for the last time on _**My Magic Box**_, please review! I've become addicted to pancakes lately, so pancakes for all who review! With your choice of topping, of course! =]


	15. Author's Note: MMBTM

**PROLOGUE NOW UP!!**

Hello, everyone! Been a while, hasn't it? I hope everyone is enjoying their summer so far (you probably have much better weather than me, right now-- it's all cloudly and rainy here!)

Although I'm not yet ready to start posting the whole story up, the first chapter of _My Man Behind The Mask _is now on fanfiction! I'll be spending the rest of the summer writing and working on the story (twenty six chapters, according to my planning... yikes!) and hopefully should be ready to start posting at the beginning of September!

Also, keep an eye out for _My Piano_-- a (long) oneshot I'm doing which focuses around Perry's childhood. I've twisted the original SCRUBS storyline, but hopefully not by too much!

Thankies ^_^

(PS. I came back from Duke of Ed unscathed this time!! All four days completed, and no visits to the emergency room this time =] )


End file.
